O Que Faz a Diferença
by Lara B
Summary: Mesmo que tentasse dizer para si mesma que aquilo era apenas repulsa, Lílian se vê estranha e emocionalmente ligada àquele que jamais imaginara nutrir bons sentimentos.
1. Pela última Vez

Capítulo Um: Pela última Vez:  
  
Tudo que havia na sua mente parecia ter uma necessidade própria de se desvanecer. Como o movimento do trem, sempre progressivo, tudo parecia querer ser deixado para traz. E Lílian Evans fazia o possível para tentar manter sua mente vazia. Assim, convencida de que não seria capaz, recostou sua cabeça no banco e procurou fazer aquilo que sabia fazer melhor: ignorar.  
  
Afinal, aquela repulsa que sentia de Tiago Potter certamente a faria apta a ignorá-lo. Ou não? Por que não, se foi o que fizera durante todos os outros anos passados? Mas era simplesmente irrelevante tê-lo no mesmo espaço que não fosse compartilhado com qualquer outra pessoa que fosse-lhe capaz de distrair a sua mente ou outras ocupação extra-escolares que não o incluísse. Não, não havia mais isso. E Lílian teve vontade de se matar por isso.  
  
Mas ela não tinha culpa, afinal. Ela obrigou-se a ressaltar-lhe. Fora apenas a sua dedicação e seriedade, toda aquela disciplina imposta por ela mesma em tudo o que fazia e a sua educação que a levara àquilo tudo. E isso não era mal. Que culpa tinha ela, portanto, se Tiago Potter, como ela também, havia tornado-se Monitor-Chefe? Mas ela, sinceramente, não o via de modo algum capaz de fazer qualquer coisa que prestasse, ou ajudasse-lhe.  
  
A verdade, no entanto, não era a aptidão nata de Potter por não fazer nada, brincar ou fazer alguma palhaçada; Lílian apenas tinha repulsa dele. Deus! Ele era simplesmente nojento e esnobe. Ele achava que podia fazer tudo que lhe desse na cabeça. Mas não. Ele deveria pensar, achava Lílian, exatamente o contrário. Que direito ele tinha, na realidade, de humilhar as pessoas? De fazer gracinha com qualquer ser? E, apesar de Tiago chamá-la para sair com ele, incessantemente, na realidade, apenas a fazia ter ânsias de vômito ao escutá-lo dizer: "Ei, Evans! Saia comigo uma vez!".  
  
Ela olhou ao seu redor novamente. A cabine estava vazia. Mas, aliás, ela definitivamente não esperava que Tiago fosse passar a viagem de volta para Hogwarts numa cabine onde apenas estava ela, a CDF insuportável, moralista e que não conversava com ninguém. Afinal, ele era Tiago Potter, o famoso apanhador do Quadribol, invencível, que namorava muitas garotas do colégio, o protegido de Dumbledore, amigo de Sirius Black. É, ele era Tiago Potter.  
  
Lílian suspirou e, sem ao menos esperar que alguém entrasse naquela cabine, pegou um livro e continuou a lê-lo, sem entender, ou procurar entender qualquer coisa escrita, principalmente porque, com o livro de cabeça para baixo, aquilo tornava-se praticamente impossível. E, então, para a sua completa surpresa, ela novamente pegou-se pensando em Tiago, mas diferentemente, do modo como ele havia melhorado um pouco do ano que passara para o final desse. Ele estava um pouco menos arrogante. Muito pouco, ela ressaltou. Mas estava.  
  
E a viagem passou-se naquele ritmo lento. Entre pensamentos e leituras pouco eficientes, mas passou. Olhando várias vezes para a porta, prevendo a chegada de Tiago, ela desistiu no final, e tentou guardá-lo num canto obscuro de sua mente. Contudo, ele vinha assombrar-lhe de vez em quando, suas mãos, costumeiramente, indo ao cabelo, bagunçando-o ainda mais. Aquilo era o maior charme dele, as meninas achavam.  
  
De repente, antes que o Expresso começasse a diminuir a sua velocidade, inesperadamente, a porta da cabine abriu-se num estrondo grosso. E, assustada, Lílian pulou de seu acento para encarar a pessoa que ela intimamente já sabia quem era, antes mesmo de levantar os olhos para encará- lo com ferocidade e raiva, contudo, pouco abalando-o pela recepção nada calorosa.  
  
- Você deveria ter vindo muito antes. - Ela disse entredentes, a voz medida.  
  
- Deveria, mas não vim, Evans. Você esperaria isso de mim, afinal? - Tiago retrucou com a voz suave, pouco surpreendendo-a.  
  
- Não. Mas, no fundo, Potter, a gente acredita que as pessoas ainda podem mudar. Ou não?  
  
- Sim, da mesma forma como eu acredito que você pode mudar suas idéias, aceitando sair comigo. - Ele sorriu, ajeitando os óculos.  
  
- Cala a boca, Potter. Você sabe muito bem o quanto eu te considero. - Lílian retrucou, olhando-o com ódio. Vendo a pontinha de esperança que tinha sobre sua suposta mudança, esvanecer-se completamente.  
  
- Parece que você não me considera. - Tiago deu de ombros. - É o que acho. Mas, como você disse, eu tenho esperanças que isso mude. - Ele continuou indiferente, abrindo novamente a porta, preparando-se para sair.  
  
- Eu já te disse pra calar a boca. - E, vendo-o retirando-se da cabine, acrescentou - Ei! Onde você vai?! - Ele voltou-se.  
  
- Eu vou sair daqui. Aliás, penso eu que a minha companhia não lhe agrada.  
  
- Não mesmo. Mas você É um Monitor-Chefe. Você tem que ficara aqui! - Ela disse, apontando para o chão com firmeza.  
  
- Esqueça as regras por alguns instantes, Evans. - Tiago retrucou subitamente impaciente e esgotado. - Você não me quer aqui. Então, eu não vou ficar aqui escutando suas reclamações sobre mim.  
  
- Eu não vou e nem quero falar com você. Certamente não escutará a minha voz.  
  
- Vou ficar aqui, olhando pra sua cara, sem dizer nada?! Não, receio recusar o seu delicioso convite. Apesar de eu achar seu rosto lindo, só olhá-lo seria muito monótono.  
  
E, sem dizer nenhuma outra palavra, ele saiu, encostando a porta às suas costas, deixando Lílian completamente surpresa.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Sirius parecia entediado. E, geralmente quando Sirius estava entediado, as coisas não corriam muito bem. Assim, usando todo o seu auto-controle, Tiago sentou-se ao lado do amigo e não falou nada. Entretanto, após alguns instantes, para o seu total alívio, o trem começou a diminuir sua velocidade e os alunos começaram a se preparar para descer. Ele, Sirius, Remo e Pedro, que estavam numa das cabinas no final do trem, impulsionaram- se para o início do corredor, atrás de outros alunos.  
  
Logo, ele viu Evans sair da cabine dos Monitores-Chefes, se possível, ainda mais mal humorada e raivosa. Ela olhou-o por alguns instantes, analisando- o, antes de descer e cumprimentar Hagrid num aceno gracioso, com uma voz doce e calma que ele próprio nunca a tinha visto usá-la. Lílian poderia ser uma garota doce se quisesse, ele pensou. Mas ela parecia fazer questão de mostrar-se contrária a isso a todo instante, pelo menos quando estava perto dele.  
  
Assim, tomando rapidamente a frente dos outros alunos, e unindo-se aos Monitores das outras casas e à Lílian, Tiago começou, junto dos outros, a organizar os alunos nas carruagens, e depois entrou na primeira da fileira enorme, com eles.  
  
Sorrindo, ele viu que Lílian tomara o lugar exatamente o mais longe possível dele. E Tiago ainda fez o possível para que aquilo não o chateasse. Mesmo sabendo que aquele tipo de reação o deixava sinceramente abalado. Ainda que tentasse ironizar a situação mentalmente, ele sempre acabava por concluir que Evans era uma garota difícil. Assim como ela percebia que ele era impressionantemente persistente.  
  
Hogwarts permanecia intacta. As pequenas torres, e as enormes delas, formando um quadro imperioso diante da pequena visão que a janelinha da carruagem lhe proporcionava. Era a última vez que ele a via daquele modo. Era a última vez que ele entrava naquela carruagem que lhe enviaria a mais um ano de estudos, brincadeiras e confusões. E, a partir dali, ele teria de ser responsável, teria de sobreviver com suas próprias pernas, e ele não teria mais os doces olhos azuis de Dumbledore zelando por ele a todo instante. E Tiago não gostou muito disso.  
  
Certamente, ele tentou pensar, teria outras vantagens nisso. Mas, absolutamente, pensar em tornar-se totalmente independente, era assustador. E, rapidamente ele afastou esses pensamentos da mente, e assim que a carruagem parou, desceu a tomou a frente da enorme fila de alunos que formava-se logo às suas costas.  
  
Ao seu lado, ele percebeu vagamente, Lílian parecia tremer. Tiago sorriu, imaginando-se reconfortando-a. Teve de sorrir ao imaginar o belo tapa que levaria em troca de sua gentileza. Ela não lhe era realmente muito amável.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Logo que a cerimônia de seleção terminou, assim como o jantar, Lílian levantou-se apressadamente para encontrar-se com a professora McGonagall, que informou-lhe a senha para a Torre da Grifinória. Então, rapidamente dirigiu-se para fora do Grande Salão e esperou os grifinórios formarem certa ordem às suas costas.  
  
Tiago não apareceu. Entretanto, Lílian já estava surpreendida pelo fato dele ter se apresentado guiando os alunos até as carruagens e delas aos portões do castelo. Já era o suficiente, pelo menos para ele. E Lílian achou que não deveria esperar mais que isso.  
  
Então, quando já passava pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, ela pôde escutar a voz espalhafatosa dele e de Sirius, os risos incessantes de Pedro e a voz neutra de Lupin. Evans simplesmente não entendia como uma pessoa sensata como Remo era capaz de se sociabilizar com animais como Potter, Black e a cobaia de Pettigrew. Assim, ignorando-os, ela indicou o caminho dos dormitórios para os primeiranistas, e rumou para o seu próprio.  
  
Era sempre reconfortante chegar em seu dormitório e ver seu malão ao pé de sua cama. Tudo sempre em perfeita ordem. Então, sorriu de pura nostalgia ao recordar-se pequena, entrando pela primeira vez naquele dormitório, encontrando-o daquele modo. Ficara certamente fascinada. Aliás, tudo ali a tinha fascinado à primeira vista. E parecia que ela finalmente havia encontrado a sua casa. Mesmo que naqueles dias, Evans tentasse se convencer do contrário, apenas para aliviar o aperto no coração e o nó que sentia na garganta cada vez que sua mente ressaltava-lhe que aquela era a última vez que saltaria do Expresso, entraria naquele Salão maravilhoso, assistiria à Seleção dos alunos mais novos e depois iria dormir no quarto de puro silêncio, com a vista do enorme lago abaixo de sua janela, o vento frio da noite cercando-lhe.  
  
Então, após alguns segundos, Seren e Dian McCarthy, as gêmeas setimanistas, loiras, magras e azedas, entraram resmungando, como de costume. E após alguns instantes, Lorena Pimont, uma baixinha enfezada, dera o ar de sua graça, e Lílian teve certeza que era hora de dormir.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
- Ei, Pontas, você não deveria ficar deitado aí a manhã inteira.  
  
- Hã?! - Perguntou Tiago numa voz sonolenta, enquanto lentamente lutava para abrir os olhos.  
  
- Você perdeu o café da manhã, seu grande preguiçoso. - Disse Sirius, numa voz de desinteresse, enquanto trocava seu pijama pelas vestes da escola.  
  
- Perdi? - Ele sentou-se, esfregando os olhos. - Bem, acho que Evans não ficará muito contente.  
  
- Ela deveria ter previsto que você não irá ser muito responsável nesse cargo.  
  
- Mas eu estou me esforçando. - Retrucou Tiago, colocando suas pernas para fora da cama, lentamente, tentando se livrar das cobertas.  
  
- Eu estou vendo. - Sirius respondeu, em tom debochado.  
  
- Eu não disse que estava conseguindo. Eu só estou tentando. - Retrucou Tiago, entrando no banheiro. Então ele voltou para o quarto, com a escova de dentes dentro da boca. - Botê den de imborta!  
  
- Não. Eu nem tenho nada com o que me preocupar. - Disse Sirius, dando de ombros. Tiago apertou os olhos em reprovação, e voltou para o banheiro.  
  
O Salão Principal estava meio vazio. Certamente não havia qualquer pessoa que se pudesse qualificar como responsável, já que ali, estavam perdendo a primeira aula do dia. Obviamente, Tiago e Sirius não se importaram, era melhor passar o tempo comendo, do que dormindo na aula do professor Binns.  
  
- Eu estou começando a me cansar das mesmas garotas de sempre. - Disse Sirius de repente.  
  
- Claro. Além do mais, aqui tem muita garota baranga, pro meu gosto.  
  
- Bem, acho que não para o Seboso. Você ficou sabendo com quem ele apareceu de mãos dadas ontem a noite? - Perguntou Sirius, seguindo um sorriso.  
  
- Não... Quem?  
  
- Com Annia Nott. - Ele riu. - A pior de todas!  
  
- Você acha? Bem, a pior é a Livy Parkison. - Comentou Tiago, servindo de bolachas.  
  
- Bem, Parkison não tem muitas alternativas; ela nasceu feia daquele jeito. - Ponderou Sirius, por alguns instantes. - Então, ela optou por tornar-se o brinquedo da Sonserina. Pode ficar certo de que ela nunca dorme sozinha. - Sirius fez uma careta  
  
- Mas ela não deixa de ser baranga. - Opinou Tiago, torcendo o nariz.  
  
- Não, não... Mas ela não deixa de ter utilidades.  
  
- Horrível! Péssima tese. Horrivelmente machista! - Reclamou Andrômeda, sentando à frente dos dois.  
  
- Então o que você acha sobre ela? - Perguntou Tiago, vendo Sirius, travar uma luta com a prima, quando esta roubou-lhe um biscoito.  
  
- Bem, ela é uma piranha. Feia, gorda, nojenta e burra. Só isso. Ela não tem utilidade. Huh! - Ela exclamou quando perdeu o biscoito para o primo.  
  
- Obviamente não para você. - Sorriu Sirius, maliciosamente.  
  
- Ora, cale a boca. Você, por acaso, teria coragem de beijar aquela boca nojenta?! - Sirius ponderou durante alguns instantes. E Tiago respondeu por ele:  
  
- Teria. - Andrômeda torceu o nariz e esticou a língua, com nojo. - Sirius encara qualquer coisa. Desde que use saias e não tenha antecedentes bissexuais.  
  
- Ei! Não é bem assim! - Sirius protestou - Eu nunca sairia com a Parkison! Ela USA saias e não tem antecedentes bissexuais, pelo menos não que eu saiba.  
  
- Você já saiu com Seren. - Acusou Andrômeda com um sorriso vitorioso.  
  
- Isso não é mal. - Respondeu Sirius maliciosamente. - Ela não é feia. Pode ser chata. Mas tem bastante atrativos físicos. - Andrômeda suspirou, desistindo, e apoiou o queixo com as duas mãos entrelaçadas, encarando os dois garotos à sua frente.  
  
- Por que você está perdendo aula, And? - Questionou o primo.  
  
- Você não está no direito de exigir alguma coisa de mim... - Ela acusou.  
  
- Culpa do Tiago. - Defendeu-se apressadamente.  
  
- Eu não acho que tenha sido isso. - Começou Andrômeda - Pelo menos não apenas isso... Você tem noção do quanto uma aula de História da Magia é chata, não é?! - Ela pegou biscoito, vendo os garotos concordando. - Eu não me preocupo com isso. Nunca ouviu-se falar de um ser que tenha sido reprovado na matéria daquele fantasma chato.  
  
- Não que eu saiba. - Concordou Tiago.  
  
- Ah! A propósito, Tiago... Evans estava furiosa com você hoje. - Ela riu. Tiago deu um meio sorriso, decepcionado.  
  
- Nada que realmente me assuste.  
  
- Ou nada que as pessoas já não estejam acostumadas. - Riu Andrômeda e Sirius. Tiago apenas pareceu mais desanimado.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
- Perdão, professor McGoen. - Sorriu Lílian, aproximando-se do mestre de poções, delicadamente, ela explicou-lhe o motivo de seu atraso, e olhou a sua volta procurando uma carteira vazia.  
  
Lílian não pareceu muito contente em visualizar uma lugar vago, no final da sala, ao lado de Potter, que por sua vez, mal a enxergava, enquanto fazia gracinhas junto de Sirius e Andrômeda, sendo censurado por Remo e aplaudido por Pettigrew. Entretanto, quando ela começou a caminhar naquela direção, com relutância, Andrômeda deu-lhe um forte cotovelada nas suas costelas, apontando para Lílian com os olhos, Tiago finalmente a viu; e Evans poderia jurar tê-lo visto encolher-se em sua cadeira. Então sentou-se, sorrindo levemente para Lupin, ignorando os outros presentes. Potter pareceu sinceramente decepcionado.  
  
- Você está de mal humor. - Ele afirmou enquanto copiava o plano de aulas daquele ano do quadro negro, sem realmente encarar-lhe.  
  
- Você não tem nada a ver com isso. - Lílian respondeu rispidamente.  
  
- Por que você não fala para ele - intrometeu-se Andrômeda, com voz amena. - como você o estava xingando durante a manhã, tanto que acordou a todas nós com seus gritos! - Ela pareceu indignada, Tiago mal abalou-se.  
  
- Potter deve saber que ele me irrita constantemente, Black, tanto que deve saber também, que vivo xingando-lhe pelas costas.  
  
- Isso realmente não me assusta. - Explicou Tiago para Andrômeda, virando- se de costas para Lílian.  
  
- Tiago, ela realmente não faz esforço para ficar irritada ou falar mal de alguém. Não se preocupe, não é nada pessoal. - Os dois riram e voltaram a escrever. Lílian ficou muito irritada.  
  
- Você deveria ter acordado cedo e ter me ajudado a distribuir os horários hoje! - disse Evans, voltando-se para ele, com raiva.  
  
- Deveria, mas não fui. - Sorriu Tiago, faceiro, e com seu ar de culpa assumida sem remorso costumeiro.  
  
- Ai! - Lílian grunhiu silenciosamente para ele. - Você nunca deveria ter sido escolhido para Monitor-Chefe! - Ela reclamou irritada.  
  
- Não deveria, mas fui. - Ele sorriu, enquanto Andrômeda e Sirius gargalhavam o mais silenciosamente possível, e Tiago juntava-se a eles, numa risada incessante. Lílian chutou Tiago na canela, com força, e ele parou de rir, instantaneamente, e o riso dos Black foi morrendo gradativamente em seguida.  
  
- O humor da Evans é inalterável. - Começou Sirius a explicar, repentinamente. - Ela é constantemente mal-humorada. - Ele terminou num riso silencioso acompanhado da prima. Tiago apenas sorriu para Lílian, e começou, em tom afável:  
  
- Isso faz com que você pareça velha e ranzinza, ou chata. - dizia numa voz quase paternal, como se explicasse alguma coisa para uma garotinha de quatro anos. - Você deveria sorrir mais, ser mais simpática, sabe? - Na realidade, ao fim de sua fala, ele soou para Lílian sinceramente zombeteiro.  
  
- E quem é você, Potter, pra me dizer como eu devo ser ou como devo agir? Ponha-se no seu lugar. - Com repugnância, Lílian virou-se para frente, ignorando os Black rindo de Tiago.  
  
A aula terminou sem que nenhuma palavra a mais fosse dada por Potter, por Sirius, Andrômeda, ou Lílian, muito menos. E assim que o sinal bateu, ela arrumou seu material rapidamente, e saiu apressada da sala, efetivamente afetada, irritada e raivosa, pelos comentários zombeteiros dos Black e de Tiago. No entanto, quando chegou ao corredor das Masmorras, Remo, a alcançou, sorrindo-lhe docemente.  
  
- Você ficou chateada. - Ele comentou, ladeando-se a ela.  
  
- E não deveria? - Eles sorriram e Lílian continuou. - Parece que Potter me atormenta por puro prazer. E ousaria dizer o mesmo sobre Black e aquela prima dele. - Remo sorriu novamente.  
  
- É que você se irrita com facilidade. Tiago, Sirius e nem Andrômeda costumam perder chances como essa.  
  
- Como você consegue suportá-los? - Lupin riu.  
  
- É muito fácil, na realidade. Gosto muito de todos eles. Tiago e Sirius são formidáveis, Andrômeda também é muito legal. E Pedro pode ter aquele jeito meio idiota, mas no fundo é uma boa pessoa.  
  
- Eu tenho pena de você! - Ela exclamou rindo, enquanto entravam na sala de Transfiguração, e acomodavam-se numas carteiras logo à frente.  
  
- Você parece ter uma repulsa infundada de Tiago.  
  
- Não é bem assim. - Ela começou, enquanto arrumava seus livros. - Não é infundada. Ele me dá nojo.  
  
- Nojo?  
  
- É. Eu não me esqueço das vezes em que ele e Sirius humilharam Snape. Snape pode ser a pior pessoa da face da Terra, mas eles não têm esse direito. Entende? - Ela completou enquanto Tiago, Sirius, Pedro e Andrômeda passavam conversando animadamente por eles, indo para o final da sala.  
  
- Ham... Entendo... Mas sabe o que eu acho?  
  
- O quê?  
  
- Você deveria rever seus conceitos sobre humilhação.  
  
- Rever? Por quê? - Lílian quis saber, com a testa franzida.  
  
- Veja bem: falar do modo como você fala com Tiago na frente de outras pessoas, pra mim, é um tipo de humilhação...  
  
- Não! Mas... - ela começou a protestar, mas Remo a silenciou, interrompendo-a.  
  
- E você não tem esse direito. - E escutando suas próprias palavras contradizendo-a, Lílian ponderou silenciosamente e não disse qualquer outra coisa durante a aula de McGonagall.  
  
E, assim que o sinal bateu, Remo afastou-se rapidamente, deixando Lílian sozinha com suas ponderações. Não... Não... Ela nunca humilhara Tiago. Ela apenas o censurava, e isso não é humilhação. Ou é? Por outro lado, contudo, ele precisava ser acordado para os seus próprios atos, ou ela não tinha esse direito? Talvez Remo estivesse certo, talvez não.  
  
Então, lentamente, guardou seus livros e saiu da sala, coincidentemente, junto de Tiago. Lílian olhou-o profundamente e suspirou antes de dizer o que queria. No entanto, Potter olhou-a de repente, notando seu olhar, e perguntou-lhe:  
  
- Que foi, Evans?  
  
- Bem, Tia.... Potter, é...  
  
- Oi, Lílian? - Ele perguntou novamente, aproximando-se perigosamente e alisou os cabelos, em vão, tentando ajeitá-los. Lílian arregalou os olhos abruptamente, e olhou-o em descrença. E, tomada por uma raiva repentina, ela respondeu-lhe alta e grosseiramente:  
  
- Evans pra você, seu idiota. EVANS! - E, dizendo isso, ela saiu da sala a passos rápidos.  
  
------------------------------------------ 


	2. Desespero e Surpresa

Capítulo Dois: Desespero e Surpresa:  
  
Quando Tiago conseguiu finalmente destinguir os berros de Lílian, ela já deveria estar longe, provavelmente. No entanto, ele foi incapaz de entendê- la, definitivamente. Não era fácil analisar a mente de Evans, ela era terrivelmente complexa e estranha. Como pôde soar quase doce, chamando-o para dizer alguma coisa e, num instante depois, gritar tão grosseiramente e sair enfurecida pelos corredores? Tiago balançou a cabeça num misto de descrença e desaprovação, e retirou-se da sala para o Salão Principal.  
  
- Evans queria falar com você. O que ela queria? - Perguntou Andrômeda quando ele sentou-se ao seu lado.  
  
- Não sei.  
  
- Como não sabe? - Intrometeu-se Sirius, meio indignado.  
  
- Ela começou a falar, ou melhor, a gaguejar alguma coisa. Aí, quando eu perguntei o que era, chamando-a de Lílian, ela foi toda grossa, gritando que eu deveria chamá-la de Evans. E saiu toda nervosinha depois. - Ele deu de ombros. Andrômeda estalou a língua em desaprovação e levantou-se para sentar ao lado de sua amiga da Corvinal.  
  
- Você não sabe lidar com ela. - Reprovou Remo.  
  
- Ah! Como não? O que eu fiz? - Questionou Potter indignado.  
  
- Se ela veio falar alguma coisa pra você, gaguejando, - começou o lobisomem - ela não devia estar nada confortável dizendo o que quer que seja pra você. Certo? Então você não deveria ter feito pressão para que ela dissesse, devia ter esperado.  
  
- Eu não ia raciocinar isso tudo em um minuto. - Ele respondeu mal- humorado.  
  
- Porque você não sabe lidar com ela. Você não a entende. - Disse Remo novamente, servindo-se de suco.  
  
- Nem ela própria se entende, pelo jeito. - Retrucou Sirius, com a boca cheia.  
  
- Pode ser. Mas Tiago nunca vai conseguir sair com ela, sendo precipitado desse jeito. - Lupin argumentou.  
  
- Lógico que eu vou conseguir! - Protestou Tiago, enquanto largava o garfo no prato com um estalo irritante. - Lógico!  
  
- É, Tiago? Desde quando, por acaso, você tenta convencê-la a sair com você? - Perguntou Remo em tom zombeteiro, deixando Pontas desanimado, subitamente  
  
- Desde o quarto ano, mais ou menos. - Respondeu Sirius em seu lugar, com um sorriso escarninho. - Se não antes.  
  
- Viu? - disse Remo sorrindo com um ar superior. - Você não muda. Você ainda é uma criança.  
  
- Ei, pera, ô grande adulto... - começou Tiago a protestar. - Eu não sou uma criança.  
  
- Mas ela pensa isso de você, grande esperto. - Respondeu Remo, novamente com seu ar superior. Sirius olhou para Tiago com uma expressão como dizendo "Eu te avisei..."  
  
- Acha, é? E o que eu fiz pra ela achar isso?  
  
- Você não espera que eu saiba tudo também, né, Pontas? - Retrucou Lupin, impacientemente. - Ela apenas te acha infantil e esnobe.  
  
- Ela já me informou que tem nojo de mim. - Comentou Potter, entediado.  
  
- Por que você não procura outra garota? - Sugeriu Sirius.  
  
- Eu ando fazendo isso. - Respondeu Tiago, com um leve remorso.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Lílian desligou o chuveiro, alguns instantes depois. A água estava deliciosa, e o banho fora realmente relaxante; apesar de que ela própria não estava total à vontade. Sempre fora de costume remoer seus erros e mancadas. E, naquela vez não seria diferente, não mesmo. Afinal, ela realmente humilhava Potter? Então ela lhe cobrava as coisa, quando ela mesma não as fazia corretamente? Oh! Não era de propósito, certamente; nunca quisera humilhá-lo, apenas censura-lo.  
  
No entanto, quando sua mente divagou ao fato que esclarecer com o próprio Tiago, se realmente sentia-se humilhado com suas censuras, Lílian gemeu baixinho e esforçou-se para parar de pensar no assunto. E quando assumiu para si mesmo, definitivamente, que estava errada, no instante seguinte, obrigou-se a ressaltar que não era perfeita e todos tinham seus erros. "Ele é Tiago Potter, para acabar de ferrar..." - Ela argumentou para si, com raiva.  
  
Então definitivamente mal-humorada, novamente, ela começou a vestir sua roupa, com raiva, quando a conversa no dormitório feminino ao lado fez-se ouvir.  
  
- O que aconteceu, Seren? O que você estava falando? - Perguntou Dian, numa voz irritante.  
  
- Eu estava contando para Lorena as novidades. - Respondeu a outra, em tom provocador e, sinceramente, parecendo regozijar-se com aquilo.  
  
- O quê? Que Tiago Potter me chamou para sair? - Lílian presumiu que Seren assentira, e Dian recomeçou: - Oh! Nem me lembre disso. Ele está enchendo a minha paciência. Toda hora! - Ela riu de puro prazer.  
  
- Evans ainda deve achar que ele corre atrás dela. - As três riram com o comentário de Lorena - Mas eu não ouso contar isso pra ela. Coitada. Parece que é a única coisa de interessante que acontece com ela! - E elas riram novamente.  
  
Lílian sentiu seu sangue subir-lhe a cabeça. Então ele chamava Dian McCarthy para sair também? Então ele também era igualmente insistente? E Tiago chamar-lhe para sair era interessante? Aquela chatice? E ela era uma coitada? Não!  
  
- Hahaha. No dia em que eu achar interessante que a besta do Potter me chame para sair, corte-me a cabeça e pode me xingar do que quiserem, por favor, pode ser até de Dian McCarthy! - Lílian disse numa voz alta, quando abriu a porta do banheiro, já vestida, encarando as suas três companheiras com deboche.  
  
- É a única coisa mais emocionante que acontece na sua vidinha medíocre, Evans. - Respondeu Dian, inalterada. - E você deve achar o máximo. - Ela riu novamente. - Pra mim, querida, é apenas mais um.  
  
- E o engraçado é que eles te encaram da mesmo forma, sua cadela. Mais uma. Você é sempre mais uma. - Lílian gritou, sozinha, quando as três se retiraram. Ela pegou um bibelô que enfeitava a cabeceira de Seren, e jogou- o contra a porta, fazendo-o despedaçar-se. Então, deu um grito súbito de raiva, ódio e descrença, quando a primeira lágrima desceu pelo seu rosto.  
  
E deixou-se chorar agarrada ao travesseiro de Dian.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
- Você é corajoso. - Comentou Andrômeda para Tiago, quando estavam sozinhos na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, durante a madrugada.  
  
- Não acho. Ela é bonita. - Argumentou Tiago, enquanto rabiscava suas anotações de Astronomia. - Essa lua aqui, como chama? - And olhou para o papel mal conservado apoiado no assento da cadeira e deu de ombros.  
  
- Nem idéia. É de Júpiter? - Tiago assentiu e ela deu de ombros novamente. - Mas, voltando ao assunto, eu acho que você está mandando mal em vários sentidos.  
  
- Por quê?  
  
- Eu achei que você gostasse da Evans. - Ela disse, observando-o apagar os seus escritos, e rasgar o pergaminho em seguida.  
  
- Eu gosto da Evans. Mas o que eu posso fazer? - Ele questionou desanimado.  
  
- Lutar por ela. - Andrômeda respondeu com simplicidade, olhando-o com serenidade.  
  
- Eu fiz isso durante 3 anos. Agora eu estou desertando. - Ele acrescentou, recostando a cabeça no colo da amiga.  
  
- Eu nunca esperei ouvir isso de você.  
  
- Nem eu.  
  
- É? Você está agindo contra suas próprias convicções? - Tiago não respondeu. E após alguns instantes, ele perguntou:  
  
- Por que você está tentando me convencer a não desistir da Lílian? Você nunca gostou dela.  
  
- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso, afinal? Minha opinião não importa, Tiago. A sua, sim.  
  
- Mas você está opinando mesmo assim. - Ele argumentou, levantando-se, e encarando-a.  
  
- Eu sei que eu não vou te convencer - Ela esquivou-se. - Mas eu estou tentando fazer você enxergar.  
  
- Enxergar o quê? A propósito, você sempre acaba me convencendo. - And sorriu.  
  
- Lílian já sabe que você chamou Dian pra sair.  
  
- É? Como você sabe? Como ela reagiu? - And sorriu novamente e viu que Tiago parecera subitamente preocupado.  
  
- Ela chorou.  
  
- Ela chorou? Como você sabe? Isso não faz sentido!  
  
- Dian disse-lhe umas coisa, tipo que ela achava interessante você chamá-la para sair, porque na vida dela não acontece nada. - Tiago pareceu chocado - E Lílian respondeu que ela era mais uma na sua vida. Aí Seren, Dian e Lorena saíram do quarto e a Evans ficou lá chorando.  
  
- Sério? Como você sabe?  
  
- Eu estava deitada na minha cama, com a cortina fechada. Elas não me viram. - Tiago estalou a língua preocupado e arrependido.  
  
- E vou dormir. Pense nisso. - Disse Black sorrindo.  
  
- Isso não vai sair da minha cabeça - Ele garantiu enquanto apoiava a cabeça no encosto da poltrona e assistia Andrômeda desaparecer.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Lílian acordou de repente. E viu-se encolhida na sua própria cama, com roupas desconfortáveis. Levantou-se, com os olhos inchados pelo choro e pela noite mal dormida, e caminhou-se sonolentamente para a Sala Comunal. Estava aparentemente vazia, por ser visivelmente cedo demais.  
  
No entanto, quando Lílian aproximou-se de uma poltrona, logo à frente da lareira, ela surpreendeu-se ao ver um par de olhos castanho-claro encarando- a profundamente.  
  
- O que você faz aqui, Potter? - Ela perguntou rispidamente, ainda de pé à sua frente.  
  
- Eu não estava conseguindo dormir. - Ele deu ombros e permaneceu encarando- a durante algum tempo, e desviou os olhos depois.  
  
- Hum. - Murmurou Evans com desinteresse aparente, sentando-se logo à sua frente.  
  
- Eu não esperava te ver aqui agora. - Ele comentou casualmente.  
  
- Nem eu. - Ela respondeu, seus olhos verdes faiscando. - Não esperava te ver sozinho. Afinal, onde está Dian McCarthy? - Ela disse em tom debochado.  
  
- E o que ela tema a ver com isso? - Tiago perguntou inocentemente.  
  
- O que ela tem a ver? Você deveria saber! - Lílian acusou.  
  
- Não. Eu nunca deveria saber, porque jamais troquei mais que duas palavras com ela durante a minha vida inteira. O que ela tem a ver com isso, Evans?  
  
- Não? - Ela sussurrou descrente. - Não? - Novamente sua voz soou rouca e baixa.  
  
- Não. - Tiago respondeu firmemente.  
  
- Ela... Ela disse que... você... chamou-a pra sair. - Ela gaguejou, soando desacreditada.  
  
- Disse? - Ele reagiu com raiva. - O que ela disse?!  
  
- Ora, Potter, que você chamou-a para sair. - Lílian respondeu recompondo- se. - O que não me surpreende, na realidade.  
  
- Você não soou dessa forma quando veio aqui, perguntando por Dian. - Ele retrucou.  
  
- Não para os seus ouvidos deficientes. - Ela assegurou-lhe. - Por que razão, afinal, eu não ficaria surpreendida de te ver com outra garota, Potter?  
  
- Porque isso seria inusitado. - Lílian não retrucou. - Desde quando eu comecei a chamar para sair, Evans, eu não fiz o mesmo com qualquer outra. - Novamente ela não respondeu. - E, sim, você pareceu sinceramente surpreendida e desapontada com isso.  
  
- Lógico que não! - Evans defendeu-se. Então, Tiago levantou-se, quando ela o fez e aproximou-se dela, enfurecido.  
  
- É surpreendente o modo como você consegue mentir para si mesma. Mas você não me engana. - Lílian ficou sem reação quando ele ficou a milímetros dela, fazendo-a recorrer para longe, indo de costas à parede.  
  
- Eu.. Eu não preciso enganar... ninguém... Muito menos você. - Ela gaguejou, encarando-lhe nos olhos castanhos.  
  
Então, inesperadamente, Tiago soltou seus pulsos que estavam presos por suas mãos firmes. Novamente, Lílian não teve reação, continuando a encarar- lhe profundamente. E Tiago não afastou-se, assim como ela não desejou que ele o fizesse. Até que, mal ousando quebrar o contato visual, ele aproximou- se mais, levando uma das suas mãos aos cabelos da ruiva a sua frente, fazendo-a tremer em choque. E, sem esperar por mais qualquer possível reação dela, Tiago beijou-a.  
  
Evans sentiu-se sinceramente surpresa com o efeito que aquilo provocou nela. Sentiu-se inevitavelmente bem com a sensação dos lábios de Tiago nos dela. Ele era delicado e gentil, ainda que seus movimentos com as mãos e o ritmo do beijo, parecessem sedentos, febris. Mesmo não admitindo, os de Lílian demonstravam a mesma sede e o mesmo desejo. E o beijo era passional. E maravilhoso.  
  
E Lílian teve medo. Medo das sensações que percorriam o seu corpo. Medo de sua própria submissão aos apelos de Tiago e de sua influência sobre ela. Medo do que havia dentro dela mesma. Medo de ferir seu próprio orgulho. E, abruptamente, do mesmo modo em que havia começado, o beijo terminou. Lílian afastou-o, vendo-o ainda atordoado e a si mesma, e saiu esbaforida, murmurando inconscientemente:  
  
- Não, não! - E, longe o bastante para que precisasse aumentar o tom de sua voz para que ele a escutasse, ela gritou: - Você nunca deveria ter feito isso! Nunca!  
  
E sumiu, desaparecendo na escuridão do corredor que dava aos dormitórios.  
  
-----------------  
  
-O que é isso?  
  
- Veja bem, a minha testa é quadrada? - Sirius olhou a prima estranhamente.  
  
- É.  
  
- Mesmo?! Oh! - Ela pareceu chocada.  
  
- Sim. Veja bem... - Sirius respondeu fazendo o contorno da testa dela com o dedo indicador, num contorno retangular. - É, retangular. É quadrada.  
  
- Nossa! - Ela disse jogando a cabeça para trás, tampando com as mãos o papel que estava nas suas mãos. - Isso tá errado.  
  
- O que é isso? - Sirius perguntou sentando-se ao lado da prima, na mesa do salão principal. Andrômeda entregou-lhe o pergaminho.  
  
- É um modo de ver suas características pessoais por meio de suas características físicas. Isso é absurdo!  
  
- Testa quadrada? Fortes fantasias sexuais? - Sirius riu. Andrômeda arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
  
- Veja bem, como eu disse, isso é um completo absurdo! - Ela respondeu encabulada.  
  
- Eu não sei, hein? - Ele retrucou zombeteiramente insinuante. - Eu não esperava isso de você, priminha...  
  
- Ora, cale a boca. - Ele disse, aborrecida. - Você diz isso porque tem a testa meio triangular.  
  
- Testa triangular?!  
  
- Hum... a sua não é redonda e nem quadrada. Então deve ser retangular.  
  
- Aqui não tem uma definição de testa triangular.  
  
- Então faça uma mistura de testa redonda e testa quadrada. Você preenche os dois quesitos. - Ela respondeu mal-humorada.  
  
- A gente pula essa parte. - Ele leu alguma coisa no papel novamente. - A minha bunda é grande?  
  
- Você não sabe, Sirius? Ou só quer uma confirmação? - Ele sorriu, esperando ela continuar. - Claro que é!  
  
- Você já reparou nela, And? - Sirius riu.  
  
- Já. Claro que já, né? - Ela riu e apertou as bochechas do primo.  
  
- Assim você me decepciona, prima.  
  
- As mulheres costumam reparar na bundas do homens. - Ela explicou e Sirius pareceu surpreso. - Vai ver é por isso que a Evans não olha por Tiago. - Os dois riram.  
  
- Nada que me assuste. Ela anda procurando defeitos nele mais do que nunca. - Ele comentou.  
  
- Ela gosta dele.  
  
- Você acha? - Ele perguntou a prima, descrente.  
  
- Eu tenho certeza! Só que ela não gosta de gostar dele. - And explicou pacientemente.  
  
- Muito simples! - Sirius ironizou.  
  
- Desde quando a Evans é uma garota simples? Ela costumava defender o Seboso, mesmo quando ele a chamava de sangue-ruim!  
  
- Mas isso é simples de entender. - O garoto retrucou, olhando para o pergaminho nas suas mãos sem interesse.  
  
- Eu sei. Ela apenas gosta de contrariar o Tiago. E isso é um meio de fazê- lo. - Ela disse, tomando-lhe o pergaminho e amassando-o.  
  
- Ei! Não jogue isso fora!  
  
- Por que não? - Ela perguntou, desamassando-o.  
  
- Eu posso tentar entender as minhas pretendes dessa forma! - Ela riu.  
  
- Tudo bem. Mas cuidado, é um verdadeiro blefe. - Ele deu de ombros.  
  
- Voltando ao assunto, você não me explicou.  
  
- Bem, não é complicado, na realidade. - Andrômeda disse enquanto acenava para sua amiga da Corvinal. - Ela não quer gostar dele. Então ela o despreza para parecer, e para provar para si mesma, que ele não vale a pena. Nem ela percebe que gosta dele. - Sirius sorriu agradavelmente, enquanto pegava uma bolacha e olhava para a prima.  
  
- Coitada. Seria o mesmo se eu descobrisse que eu gosto da Andrômeda Black.  
  
- Aí você agride. - Eles riram.  
  
---------------------  
  
N/A: Olá, gente. Bem, pra vcs que estão achando que o beijo aconteceu muito rápido, eu peço carinhosamente para que esperem pelo capítulo 3. Eu prometo não decepcionar vcs. Nhum.. pra quem perguntou, vai ter um pouquinho do Sirius e da Andrômeda, sim... Bem, é isso aí. O próximo cap. não demora! Beijos! 


	3. Preparativos Para Um Baile Brega

Capítulo Três: Preparativos para um Baile Brega:  
  
Tiago nunca pensou que sua relação com Lílian, se é que o inferno que os dois viviam poderia ser classificado como qualquer tipo de relacionamento, pudesse ficar pior. No entanto, piorou consideravelmente ao insuportável. E ele também nunca imaginara que fosse chatear-se com ela tanto, que preferiria não encarar-lhe nos olhos, ou evitar trocar-lhe palavras.  
  
Contudo, Lílian não parecia assustada com a reação de Tiago, já que ela própria parecia ainda mais esforçada para diminuí-lo ao nada e esquecer sua existência. Ela parecia ter mais êxito. Lílian sentia-se conscientemente errada, tinha a nítida sensação de estar lançando-se no caminho errado e de que, no final, tudo daria errado. Entretanto, igualmente como fazia com a existência de Potter, ela ignorava.  
  
O que houvera entre os dois, para que tudo chegasse àquele ponto, ninguém chegou a saber. Tiago pensava ter feito tudo errado, e tinha uma sensação péssima ao lembra-se dela. Então, preferia não tocar no assunto e continuar a mentira de que queria sair com Dian McCarthy. Entretanto, aquilo só o fazia sentir-se ainda pior. E, à sua volta, além de tudo que acontecia com Lílian, tudo parecia dar errado também.  
  
E foi naquele final de tarde de sábado, que tudo piorou consideravelmente. Apesar dele próprio não considerar a hipótese de que era capaz de acabar com tudo, definitivamente. No entanto, ele não poderia se culpar, embora não fosse necessário ter presenciado alguma coisa.  
  
Chovia torrencialmente. E, geralmente, nos dias de chuva, a biblioteca ficava apinhada de gente, que não necessariamente estudava ou entretia-se com livros, mas apenas estava lá. Tiago era uma dessas pessoas. E, como não havia mesas vazias, ele começou a andar vagarosamente por entre as diversas sessões úteis e inúteis do lugar. E não havia qualquer espaço que não tivesse, no mínimo, um pequeno grupo de alunos, mas não lembrou-se de quem talvez poderia encontrar, embora temesse tal encontro.  
  
Lílian parecia feliz, alegre risonha, incoerente. Incoerente, especificamente, porque sorria e seu sorriso brilhava e esbanjava luz, enquanto as pessoas estavam desanimadas e a o céu era negro, a chuva era impiedosa e os trovões eram fortes e bravios. Entretanto, Lílian parecia muito bem ignorar tudo a sua volta, exceto a pessoa que a fazia sorrir de tal maneira, que estava a sua frente. Tiago os observou.  
  
Pontas nunca encontrara em Remo essa capacidade de fazer as pessoas sentirem-se repentinamente bem, como a muito tempo não se sentiam. Tiago nunca conhecera aquele lado de Remo. A conversa dos dois pareciam tão interessante e envolvente, que Lílian sequer incomodou-se com o olhar inoportuno de Tiago. Ela desviou os olhos rapidamente, sem que Remo notasse e visse o amigo. Então, Potter retirou-se antes de que ele o fizesse.  
  
Rapidamente, retirou-se da biblioteca. O Saguão de Entrada estava vazio. E frio. A chuva invadia a sala próxima à porta aberta, o chão estava encharcado, e o vento invadia o local, o frio cercava. Mas Tiago não deu-se conta. Na realidade, ele não importou-se. Afinal, o que mais importava?  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Os dias se passaram, e a tempestade que durou a semana inteira, foi desvanecendo-se enquanto o gelo substituía o verde na paisagem. Ainda não nevava, mas encontrava-se gelo sob a terra nos gramados facilmente, e o vento era cortante. Rapidamente, não havia mais folhas nas copas das árvores, a as atividades fora do castelo, ficavam cada vez mais insuportáveis. As mãos eram cobertas por luvas, e os casacos mais pesados retirados dos malões e jogados sobre o corpo. O alto inverno chegava. O Natal, estava à porta.  
  
As visitas antes do Natal à Hogsmead foram-se. As garotas setimanistas compraram seus belos vestidos, enquanto os garotos aqueciam-se com cervejas amanteigadas nos bares da região. Ainda que a vigilância fosse maior, e o perigo, eminente, os alunos mais velhos estavam eufóricos com o baile de Natal de Despedida. Pois, certamente, para cada um deles, era ainda, mais especial do que qualquer outro baile que presenciara.  
  
Lílian e Tiago fizeram os preparativos e as ornamentações da festa, obrigatoriamente, devido ao distintivo que carregavam. Portanto, totalmente contrariados e insatisfeitos, os dois reuniam-se na sala dos Monitores- Chefes e passavam horas discutindo, no sentido literal que a palavra significava para ambos ou para qualquer outra pessoa.  
  
- Você não pensa?! O baile é daqui a duas semanas!! E o que você já fez para ajudar? - Lílian explodiu, quando Tiago chegou novamente atrasado para a reunião sobre o baile que acontecia dia sim, dia não.  
  
- Eu venho aqui todos os dias de reunião escutar você levantar suas próprias teses sobre o baile, sem me consultar. Além de me insultar esporadicamente. - Tiago respondeu com raiva, levantando-se da cadeira.  
  
- Você não ajuda também!  
  
- Você não quer a minha ajuda. E você já deixou isso bem claro, Evans. - Ele suspirou, Lílian não respondeu. - Por que você não me dispensa de uma vez?  
  
- Porque é sua obrigação ficar aqui, Potter. - Ela falou com raiva, enquanto folheava suas anotações sobre o baile.  
  
- Eu não quero me responsabilizar por esse baile brega que você está organizando. - Lílian não gostou do comentário.  
  
- Brega?! O que tem de brega no baile?! - Lílian gritou. Tiago murmurou um "TUDO" grosseiro e saiu da sala, enquanto os chamados de Lílian eram inúteis.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
- Você não tinha reunião com a Evans agora? - Perguntou Andrômeda, entre um bocejo, quando Tiago sentou-se ao seu lado num sofá da Sala Comunal.  
  
- Tinha. Eu desisti disso. É melhor eu desistir do que escutar neguinho reclamando de um baile brega.  
  
- Baile já é brega de natureza, Tiago. O que há de mal no que Evans está organizando? - Perguntou a garota, levantando-se e olhando-o com os olhos sonolentos.  
  
- Ela quer um baile de máscaras. Isso já não brega o suficiente?? - Ele perguntou, frustrado. And riu.  
  
- Ah, você é muito chato. Vai ser legal. Deixa pra lá, se não der certo, coloque a culpa nela. - Tiago sorriu, e Andrômeda entendeu rapidamente.  
  
- Você acha que eu não vou fazer isso? Nêgo vai me chamar de gay com essa história... Fala sério... - Ele resmungou enquanto levantava-se e ia para o dormitório.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
- Sr. Potter, eu poderia falar com você, por alguns instantes? - Tiago virou-se rapidamente, enquanto Sirius e Remo, ao seu lado, abafavam o riso. Professora McGonagall dispensou os outros dois, deixando apenas Potter na sala vazia.  
  
- Sim, senhora. - Minerva sentou-se em sua cadeira, convidando Tiago a sentar-se a sua frente, e ele o fez, desanimado e tentando imaginar o que a professora de Transfiguração queria com ele, ou supondo o que fizera de errado daquela vez.  
  
- Bem, Potter, a Srta. Evans veio me procurar esta manhã, para dizer-me... - Tiago balançou a cabeça, em descrença. Então Evans já havia chegado àquele ponto?! - O que foi, Potter? - Tiago suspirou.  
  
- A senhora não deveria dar ouvidos a ela. - McGonagall pareceu estranhamente complacente escutando Tiago reclamar avidamente sobre os ataques infantis, incoerentes e desnecessários de Lílian. Tiago parecia horrivelmente inflamado em relação à garota, que, pelo que ela sempre soube, desdenhava-o e humilhava-o quando ele vinha na melhor das intenções.  
  
- Sim, eu entendo, Potter, de que você também está em seu direito. No entanto, o que venho tratar aqui, é sobre sua falta para com a organização do baile de vocês. - Potter apenas continuou a encará-la, enquanto McGonagall retirava seus óculos bifocais e o analisava mais profundamente. - A sua atitude, por mais que haja razões que a justifiquem de modo quase convincente, - Ela disse sorrindo. - está absolutamente errada.  
  
- O que Lílian te disse? Eu tenho certeza de que posso retirar uma série de informações acrescentadas por ela por conveniência. - Ele resmungou enquanto tentava inutilmente ajeitar os seus cabelos, que caía-lhe no rosto. Minerva não agradou do comentário insinuante.  
  
- Não creio que Lílian realmente tenha me falado qualquer coisa que seja fora da verdade para deixá-lo mal. Eu realmente não acredito nisso, Potter. - Ela levantou a mão, impedindo que Tiago fizesse qualquer outro comentário, interrompendo-a. - No entanto, eu também creio que seja justo ouvir os dois lados da história. - Ela acrescentou firmemente enquanto consultava seu enorme relógio de bolso. Então, ela pareceu querer apressar- se. - Não, Potter, me desculpe, mas na realidade eu não posso agora. Eu só preciso de sua palavra. - Ela disse secamente, levantando-se.  
  
- Sobre o que, professora?  
  
- Você deverá comparecer hoje à última reunião sobre o baile. E deverá ajudá-la no que for preciso. - Tiago pareceu indignado. Enquanto McGonagall dirigia-se para fora da sala, ainda falando, sem deixar que o garoto se manifestasse. - Eu saberei se você cumpriu a sua palavra, Potter. E, eu tenho certeza, você não gostará de não cumpri-la. Agora vá.  
  
- Tudo bem, professora. Até mais. - Ele respondeu numa voz fria, enquanto saia da sala.  
  
- Até mais, Potter.  
  
---------------------  
  
Lílian escutou batidas firmes à porta. Ela não conseguiu conter um suspiro cansado, prevendo o quão insuportável seria ter Potter, sinceramente inflamado em relação a ela, pela permanência indesejada naquela saleta de reuniões dos monitores. Levantou-se calmamente e abriu a porta para deparar- se com Tiago com uma aparência estranhamente conformada. Ele entrou, sem mal olhar-lhe nos olhos e sentou-se em sua cadeira, apoiando as mão na cabeça, esperando que ela dissesse alguma coisa.  
  
- A professora McGonagall te...  
  
- Sim. - Ele interrompeu seco. Lílian deu um muxoxo cansado quase desistindo de tentar levar uma conversa civilizada. Mesmo que não estivesse sendo fácil para ela tentar fazer aquilo.  
  
- Escute bem, Potter. Escute muito bem. Preste bastante atenção no que eu vou te dizer. - Tiago apenas olhou-a friamente. - Não é fácil pra mim estar fazendo isso. Não é fácil pra mim prestar este papel ridículo e infantil que prestei com a professora McGonagall em relação a você. Foi com muito custo que me convenci a fazer o que eu fiz, tá bem? Eu não costumo fazer esse tipo de coisa.  
  
- Ainda bem que você reconhece, Evans, o quão ridículo foi o que você fez. Você sabia muito bem que estava muito errada no modo como você comandava as coisas. Eu sou tão Monitor-Chefe quanto você. E eu acho que você chegou a saber disso, não é mesmo? - Lílian ainda o olhava e parecia entender o que ele dizia, por ela estava com os olhos baixos, ainda que uma expressão raivosa assumisse a sua face.  
  
- Eu sei, Potter, eu sei muito bem disso. - Ela respondeu levantando os olhos subitamente cansados. - Eu mesma me convenci disso, aceitei e reconheci isso. E não foi nada fácil pra reconhecer esse erro, tudo bem? Principalmente pra MIM em relação a VOCÊ. - Tiago finalmente encarou-a nos olhos, esperando que ela continuasse. - Então, como eu poderia fazer o que eu tinha de fazer se você não estava aqui? Foi pra isso que eu pedi que você visse. Quando não há mais trabalho importante a fazer.  
  
- O quê?!  
  
- Isso mesmo. Eu só te chamei aqui porque eu TINHA que te falar isso para o bem da minha consciência. Eu passei essa semana toda tentando aceitar o meu erro. - Lílian parecia infeliz. O seu rosto estava vermelho e sua mãos suadas, o cabelo mal preso num rabo-de-cavalo, soltava-se em alguns fios. A sua expressão facial não parecia muito melhor, na realidade, já que seus olhos estavam esbugalhados e rosto contorcido numa raiva explosiva. Ela mesma parecia prestes a explodir. - E não foi fácil Não foi fácil! Eu estou odiando estar aqui, na frente da pessoa que eu menos gostaria de encarar para dizer que eu estou errada.  
  
- Tudo bem, Evans, então eu posso ir embora? Eu tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer.  
  
- Pode. A propósito, Potter, o baile não será mais brega, não será mais um baile de máscaras. - Lílian disse após um suspiro, enquanto escutava um "okay" e a porta sendo aberta e fechada em seguida.  
  
Quando viu-se sozinha novamente ela não viu atrativos em ser humilde. Na realidade, ela estava sinceramente arrependida do que fizera. O que recebera, afinal? Um tom ainda mais grosseiro usado por Tiago na última frase. E então? Pelo menos, ela pensou enquanto afundava seu rosto nos joelhos onde estava apoiada, sua consciência estava limpa. Então estava tudo bem, ela sorriu, levantando-se e suspirando novamente, antes de pegar os cartazes sobre o baile, para distribuí-los no castelo.  
  
E, se os Deuses lhe ajudassem, ela apenas não trocaria mais palavras com Tiago. Lílian rezou e temeu qualquer outro encontro com ele. Mesmo sabendo que seriam inevitáveis.  
  
---------------------  
  
Lílian passou a acreditar, desde então, que as coisas que você reza para que se dêem de certo modo, acabam saindo de modo contrário. Mesmo que seu desejo suplante a razão e que o acontecimento em si, acabe sendo abominável. No entanto, ela deveria saber, o destino é inexorável.  
  
E, inexorável ou não, o destino a colocou na frente de Tiago muito mais vezes do que ela própria gostaria, ainda que tenha passado a aceitar ou a relevar mais tarde. Mesmo que ela quisesse, contudo, as coisas vão para o caminho certo, mesmo que não saibamos conduzi-las. E Lílian sorriria ao lembrar-se de tudo o que fez. Embora seu estado de espírito, naquele momento, não a fizesse capaz de sorrir, nem mesmo para quem ela quisesse.  
  
Remo pareceu curioso em relação à recepção pouco calorosa de Lílian. Enquanto ela grudava um cartaz sobre o baile no quadro de avisos do Salão Principal, ele não tentou incomodá-la com perguntas, sobre o que ele já tinha um leve pressentimento do que era, ele apenas sorriu-lhe, ainda que não tenha recebido o cumprimento de volta.  
  
- Olá, Remo. - Lílian disse em tom opaco, quando desceu do banco onde estava. - Desculpe não ter te cumprimentado direito, mas aquilo estava me dando uma surra! - Ela enfatizou enquanto ajeitava o cabelo, refazendo o rabo-de-cavalo.  
  
- Você fica melhor de cabelo solto. - Ele observou sorrindo, enquanto os dois se dirigiam para o a mesa da Grifinória no Salão Principal. Evans olhou-o com os olhos verdes doces.  
  
- Você acha? Eu sempre achei o contrário. - Ela disse, começando a desfazer o rabo-de-cavalo novamente.  
  
- Não! Não precisa tirar. Na realidade, você fica bonita de qualquer jeito. - Lílian finalmente sorriu, lisonjeada.  
  
- Não que eu realmente fique bonita de um jeito ou de outro, mas se você diz... - Remo desconsiderou a opinião dela com estalo da língua.  
  
Os dois sentaram-se na mesa, que àquela hora, ainda cedo, estava parcialmente vazia. Lílian olhou para o seu prato e não sentiu-se tentada a sequer tocar na comida. O seu pensamento estava totalmente voltado para Tiago, afinal, o que ela faria quando ele chegasse à mesa? "Ora, você não fará nada!" Gritou uma voz dentro de sua cabeça, quando ela própria a sacudiu, pensando em se retirar rapidamente, ou simplesmente sair correndo, no sentido literal da expressão.  
  
Sua mãe sempre lhe havia pregado a humildade que, de acordo com a sua religião, era uma virtude. Mas Lílian nunca sequer deixara que as suas palavras entrassem na sua cabeça. Então, ela pensou desanimada, se ela tivesse aprendido a engolir o seu orgulho antes, aquilo seria muito fácil. Na realidade, aquilo era sucessão interminável, já que se não fosse orgulhosa, nada disso teria acontecido e ela... Bem, para o começo de conversa, ela estaria beijando Tiago Potter até agora. Lílian sentiu seu rosto corar imediatamente, e descartou o pensamento enfadonho de sua mente, com um suspiro, fechando os olhos rapidamente, para recobrar suas rédeas mentais. No fundo, ela sempre soube que sua consciência era uma carruagem puxada por dois cavalos: pelo orgulho e pela razão, que raramente tomava as rédeas. Enquanto o orgulho estava sempre no comando.  
  
Ela sorriu, abrindo os olhos novamente, e tentando espantar Tiago de sua mente. Mas, quando ela olhou para a entrada do Salão, ele simplesmente estava ali, parado praticamente do seu lado. Ela sentiu-se corar, e seu estômago afundou, quando todo o sangue do seu corpo parecia ter ido embora e voltado no segundo seguinte. Lílian soltou um gemido inconformado e, sem ao menos olhar ou lembrar-se de Remo, levantou-se da mesa.  
  
Inevitavelmente, ela avaliou a situação, teria de passar ao lado do maldito Potter. Inevitável e infelizmente, na realidade. Então, andando a passos inseguros e com a cabeça baixa, ela dirigiu-se para a saída sem olhar para frente. Pôde sentir quando passou ao lado dele, Tiago olhou-a longamente, e os pêlos de sua nuca arrepiaram-se. E ela pôde escutar o que ele disse, ainda que tivesse sido rápido e baixo.  
  
- Você ainda pode me encarar nos olhos, Evans. Você não fez nada de errado. - Lílian parou e encarou-o, finalmente, antes de responder.  
  
- Eu sei que eu não fiz nada de errado, Potter. Ainda que eu tenha me arrependido o suficiente. - Tiago deu um sorriso estranho e colocou as mãos nos bolsos. E a expressão de Lílian suavizou-se.  
  
- Você não deveria se arrepender. - Ele sorriu novamente, ajeitando os óculos. Lílian deu um sorriso debochado e balançou a cabeça com veemência.  
  
- Nós sempre queremos recompensa, Potter. E o que eu ganhei com essa palhaçada toda? - Ele entendeu onde ela queria chegar.  
  
- O que você esperava que eu fizesse, Evans?  
  
- Nada. - Foi a resposta. Lílian saiu de seu campo de visão e Tiago deu de ombros.  
  
---------------------  
  
N/A: Bem, eu vou dizer mais uma vez, que eu realmente AMO receber reviews sobre meus capítulos! Espero q vcs tenham gostado desse cap.! E q eu não tenha demorado muito! Beijões! 


	4. Quando as Decisões Sufocam

Capítulo Quatro: Quando as Decisões Sufocam:  
  
Oh, inferno, pensou Tiago inconformado, por quê? Por quê? Na realidade, ele sabia exatamente a resposta, mas recusava-se terminantemente a admitir que aquela regra valia para ele. Por que, afinal de contas, aquilo estava acontecendo com ele? Porém, essa era uma pergunta sem resposta, e Tiago pensou que tudo tinha um fim e então ele saberia o porquê. Só no final.  
  
Ele balançou a cabeça novamente enquanto seguia pelo corredor, afastando-se da sala onde acabara de estar, na pequena e estranhamente decorada saleta de Dumbledore. Ele nunca odiara o velho diretor, mas, naquele momento, o que tinha em mente era arrancar aqueles malditos olhos azuis tão calmos enquanto ele próprio se desmoronava em raiva e nervosismo. Onde tudo aquilo o iria levar, afinal? Tiago teve vontade de socar sua cabeça numa parede próxima. Droga, ele pensou, agora estava tudo arruinado!  
  
Ele pensou em Lílian e sua suposta reação, então ele desejou não ser aquele que lhe daria a notícia. Finalmente, ele lembrou-se de Dian e pensou que estava tudo realmente acabado. Eram menos de dez minutos, ele tentou animar- se, mas não conseguiu conjurar a imagem da loira parada, simplesmente esperando-o, até porque, ela já fora implacavelmente difícil de ser convencida a ir ao baile com ele. Por que diabos, ele tinha que dançar a maldita valsa interminável inicial com Evans? E por que foram avisá-lo daquilo somente àquela altura do campeonato?  
  
Estarrecido, ele entrou na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, que estava parcialmente lotada, já que ali estava deliciosamente quente, perto do restante do castelo, que parecia capaz de congelar qualquer um. Tiago não gostou do barulho chato que faziam enquanto as crianças primeiranistas brincavam de Snap Explosivo ou jogavam Xadrez Bruxo. A sua cabeça começou a latejar minimamente e ele resolveu ir para o dormitório, quando alguém trombou com ele na escada de caracol.  
  
Lílian estava com uma cara azeda e seus olhos estavam faiscando de raiva notável. Céus, se ela já estava com aquele humor intratável àquela hora, como ela reagiria quando ele dissesse que ela teria de suportá-lo durante o tempo da dança chata que abriria o baile de Despedida dos Setimanistas? Evans pareceu sinceramente surpresa e grata por ter-lhe encontrado. Tiago não disse nada.  
  
- Eu precisava falar contigo, Potter. - Toda aquela estranha timidez que sucedera a conversa dos dois na sala dos Monitores havia simplesmente desaparecido. E ela foi ríspida o bastante para comprová-lo.  
  
- Pode falar. - Ele respondeu, fazendo um gesto com a mão, indicando ele estava ali. Lílian parecia estar prestes a explodir a cabeça dele, Tiago percebeu, e resolveu ser mais cauteloso com ela.  
  
- Eu lembrei-me de uma coisa realmente desagradável. - Tiago continuou a olhá-la, esperando que ela continuasse. - Lembra-se da dança no início do bai...?  
  
- Que bom que você já sabe! - Interrompeu Tiago quando erguendo as mãos para o alto. Ele desconsiderou a raiva dela por ter sido interrompida e continuou - E eu quero que você saiba que eu também não estou satisfeito, okay? - Ele enfatizou quando Lílian parecia raivosa o bastante, embora ele não estivesse fazendo qualquer esforço para engolir a sua própria.  
  
- Muito bem, então, Potter. Agora saia da minha frente. - Ele ergueu as mãos para o alto e deu-lhe passagem, sorrindo irritantemente. Se o humor dela fosse um pouco mais negro, ele pensou enquanto ia para o dormitório, ela seria insuportável  
  
Se já não era.  
  
-----------------------  
  
- O que você decidiu, afinal? - Perguntou Andrômeda para Sirius de repente.  
  
Sirius não respondeu de imediato. Os dois estavam sentados à beira do lago já havia algum tempo, e nada falavam. Os assuntos simplesmente faltavam, concluiu Andrômeda, afinal. O garoto não pareceu realmente contente com a pergunta, enquanto a prima apenas apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e o olhou. Ela, Sirius pensou, deveria estar tão incomodada quanto ele, ou ainda mais. E no entanto, ele parecia ainda mais sobrecarregado do que ela.  
  
- Eu não decidi, Andrômeda. - Disse num suspiro cansado.  
  
- Eu achei que você estivesse pensando. - Ela comentou, chateada.  
  
- Eu deveria, mas não consigo com você me olhando desse jeito.  
  
- Se você preferir, eu saio.  
  
- Fique. - A prima não respondeu nada mais. Enquanto o garoto apenas fechava os olhos e dava um muxoxo descontente.  
  
O que ele deveria fazer, então? Sirius raciocinou e não encontrou uma solução definitiva. Aquilo, afinal, era uma coisa muito séria para ser decidida daquela forma. E o futuro de Andrômeda estava em jogo. Não era uma decisão leviana, no final das contas. Ele olhou-a delicadamente, And parecia sinceramente apreensiva. O que era certamente normal quando se decide deixar a casa onde foi criada, abdicar dos ideais impostos à você e às regras nem sempre obedecidas.  
  
- Você está realmente decidida? - Sirius perguntou, enfim. Andrômeda demorou alguns segundos para dar uma resposta sincera. Dando um suspiro cansado, ela disse, insegura.  
  
- Não. - Aquela resposta, contudo, não pareceu surpreender ao jovem, que pareceu, porém, mais aliviado. Enfim poderia dizer-lhe o que queria.  
  
- Então espere. Bellatrix, afinal, já não está mais aqui. Então espere, que você fará melhor...  
  
- Mas Narcisa... - Ela argumentou.  
  
- Narcisa é uma mosca morta. - Sirius garantiu. - Qualquer coisa que ela fizer, vai ser por outra pessoa. E, com ou sem ela, Bellatrix vai te perseguir.  
  
- Não exatamente só Bellatrix. Tia Úrsula é implacável... - And novamente tentou argumentar.  
  
- E eu não conheço a minha mãe? E do que adianta você se precipitar? - Ele sorriu amigavelmente - Elas te perseguem desde quando você entrou para a Grifinória. E, além do mais, estamos no nosso último ano. Você deveria esperar.  
  
- Eu não sei o que eu tenho na cabeça para seguir os conselhos de um inconseqüente como você. - Andrômeda sorriu, parecendo um pouco aliviada. - Mas eu confio em você. - Ela admitiu enquanto se levantava. Sirius apenas a olhou do chão.  
  
- Eu sei que você confia. E eu espero estar te induzindo a fazer a coisa certa.  
  
- Eu confio em você. - Ela repetiu com um meio sorriso, antes de sair.  
  
Sirius se viu novamente sozinho e, assim, sinceramente agradecido por ter- se livrado daquilo. Ele realmente esperava estar fazendo a coisa certa, porque, querendo ou não, sentir-se-ia por demais culpado se qualquer coisa acontecesse com Andrômeda. Ela era mais que uma prima para ele, mais que uma irmã. Então, cansado do silêncio de fora do castelo, além do frio cortante, levantou-se foi para A Torre da Grifinória, que parecia definitivamente mais confortável do que a grama fria, coberta de gelo.  
  
--------------  
  
- Olha, Tiago, eu não vou dizer que eu fico realmente satisfeita com isso. - Dian começou definitivamente carrancuda.  
  
- Eu sei que não. - Tiago respondeu em igual mal humor. A garota à sua frente apenas descartou o comentário, fazendo um gesto chateado com a mão.  
  
- Você não se importa, não é mesmo?! - Ela resmungou, elevando a voz. - Afinal, Tiago, não é você que vai fazer papel de palhaça na festa enquanto o seu par dança com a garota que ele correu atrás durante anos!  
  
- Ei! - Ele riu nervoso. - Você acha que estou satisfeito de ter que dançar com a Evans?!  
  
- É claro que está! - Ela respondeu num tom de voz irônico, como se tudo fosse claramente evidente. - E quem está sendo feita de idiota sou EU!  
  
Tiago pareceu um tanto impaciente com a discussão que se seguira. Ele estava por demais indignado para ter de convencer uma garota com a qual pouco se importava, de uma coisa que já o havia chateado de chega. Vamos lá, Tiago, ele pensou enquanto encarava Dian com um olhar cansado, você consegue dobrar essa garota. Ele só precisava de paciência, a única coisa que realmente lhe faltava no momento. E, se ela gritasse com ele outra vez, ele previu, teria de arranjar outro par para o baile. Balançando a cabeça levemente, inconformado com sua má sorte, ele tentou ser o mais educado possível, afinal, poderia ser-lhe devolvida a gentileza, mesmo que não fosse fácil vindo de Dian.  
  
- Desculpe, mas eu não posso fazer nada. Eu juro que isso não está ao meu alcance. - Ele soou quase suplicante. - E eu não tenho mais nada pra te dizer. Cabe a você agora, okay?  
  
- Isso coube a mim, simplesmente, desde o início. - Ela replicou, ríspida. Então, Dian pareceu ainda mais relutante, quando respondeu após um suspiro resignado. - Eu apenas não tenho mais escolhas, não é?!  
  
- Se tiver a sorte de receber outro convite para o baile de amanhã...  
  
- Mas eu não vou receber! Não vou mais! - Ela respondeu furiosamente, num ataque histérico. - E o que mais eu posso fazer, hein?! Hein?!  
  
Tiago não respondeu, o que a fez dar outro suspiro, antes de responder, mais calmamente.  
  
- Eu vou ao baile com você. Desde que o par de Evans me acompanhe durante a sua maldita valsa com ela.  
  
- E eu sei lá quem é o maldito par dela?! - Ele perguntou.  
  
- Deveria saber, afinal, Lupin é seu amigo, não é? - Ela respondeu como se fosse óbvio.  
  
- Remo?! - Tiago questionou visivelmente surpreso. - Ele te acompanha. - Ele garantiu antes de afastar-se da garota, com um ar ainda levemente atordoado. Dian abanou a cabeça, inconformada, e seguiu para o lado oposto.  
  
--------------  
  
Tiago parecia desconfortável e inquieto. E, se ao menos parasse para prestar atenção em alguma coisa, perceberia o olhar levemente debochado que Remo lhe encarava. Mas Tiago não percebia, na realidade, sequer percebia que Remo prestava atenção nele. Sabia, simplesmente que estava ali, nada mais era capaz de processar. Olhou para o relógio pela milésima vez quando Sirius e Pedro terminaram outra partida de Xadrez Bruxo, que ele mal percebera.  
  
- O que foi, Pontas? - perguntou Remo numa voz divertida, de repente.  
  
- Nada. - Ele respondeu prontamente, encarando Remo. Lupin balançou a cabeça levemente.  
  
Então o safado do Aludo iria levar Evans para o baile, acompanhar Dian em uma pequena parte dele? Não, isso não estava certo, concluiu Tiago enquanto via Sirius roubar de Pedro quando ele virou-se para falar alguma coisa com Remo. Estava absolutamente errado. Tudo. Com que, na realidade, Remo deveria estar ocupando o maldito cargo de monitor, Remo deveria dançar a valsa inicial com Lílian e ele, Tiago Potter, a levaria ao baile e acompanharia Dian durante a valsa maldita. Estava tudo invertido, afinal.  
  
- Droga. - Tiago murmurou inconscientemente.  
  
- O que foi, Tiago? - Tornou Remo a perguntar. Tiago estalou a língua, desconsiderando a pergunta novamente. E ficaram novamente em silêncio durante alguns minutos.  
  
- Então, - Pontas começou, como quem não quer nada - Com quem você vai ao baile, Aluado? - Lupin riu.  
  
- Era isso que você estava querendo perguntar desde o início?! - Ele riu novamente, antes de Tiago negar.  
  
- Claro que não. Eu estou apenas... perguntando.  
  
- Okay, apenas perguntando. - ecoou Sirius, intrometendo-se, antes de soltar uma gargalhada divertida.  
  
- Por que você quer saber, Tiago? Ou você já não sabe? - Especulou Lupin num tom de deboche.  
  
- Não, eu não sei, Remo. Porque, se eu soubesse não estaria perguntando. - Ele respondeu mal-humorado. - Eu só estava tentando quebrar o silêncio.  
  
- Tudo bem. Então eu respondo. - disse Aluado, irônico.  
  
- Responda. - Pediu Tiago novamente, tentando engolir sua própria frustração.  
  
- Com Lílian. - Antes que Tiago pudesse responder qualquer coisa, ou Remo acrescentar mais alguma, Sirius gargalhou.  
  
- Que bom. - Respondeu Tiago, enfim, sorrindo.  
  
- Bom? - Perguntou Lupin numa voz divertida.  
  
- Muito bom. Porque você vai acompanhar Dian no início do baile, enquanto eu danço a valsa de abertura com Evans. - Sirius e Remo agora estavam suficientemente surpreso.  
  
- Ah, é? - Remo arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
  
- É. - Tiago sorriu novamente, levantando-se. - Muito conveniente que você seja o par dela.  
  
- Isso não é inveja, Pontas? - Perguntou Sirius numa voz dissimulada.  
  
- Se estivesse com inveja de alguém, eu estaria de você, Sirius. Não de Remo, que vai acompanhar a Evans. - Respondeu Tiago dando de ombros, sabendo que aquilo encerraria a discussão.  
  
- Tudo bem, tudo bem... - Começou Almofadinhas, convencido. - Levar Luize Armstrong não é pra qualquer um... Sabe que ela...  
  
- Tá bom, Sirius, a gente já sabe eu ela aceitou na hora e disse que era uma honra te acompanhar. O que você vai acrescentar dessa vez? - Perguntou Lupin numa voz divertida, deixando Sirius desconcertado.  
  
- Nada. Eu só estava comentando. - Disse, agora, emburrado. - Tudo bem, eu vou dormir, porque amanhã tenho um baile idiota para ir.  
  
- Eu não vejo porque idiota. - Começou Tiago, brincalhão - Afinal, não é pra qualquer um levar Luize Armstrong ao baile.  
  
----------------  
  
Lílian olhou para o vestido na sua cama, tentando raciocinar, apesar dos burburinhos idiotas feitos por suas colegas de quarto. Era um vestido bonito e elegante, num tom de azul profundo. Não era realmente espalhafatosa, e sim simples, embora fosse, na sua opinião, perfeito. Ela agradeceu intimamente por não ser, de fato, um baile de máscaras, porque aquilo daria bastante trabalho, no final.  
  
Tomou um banho parcialmente demorado e apressou-se em se arrumar, afinal, todas as suas outras companheiras de quarto já estava muito mais adiantadas do que ela. No entanto, Lílian ainda era definitivamente mais prática que elas. E, assim, sem chegar a atrasar-se, ela já estava completamente pronta. E elas saíram praticamente juntas.  
  
Remo parecia estar esperando-a na Sala Comunal, e quando Lílian desceu a escada de caracol, ele deu um sorriso doce. Potter, ela não deixou de reparar, desgostosa, estava logo atrás e também sorriu quando a viu. E Lílian o ignorou simplesmente. Ela não disse muita coisa quando aproximou- se de Lupin, e esperou que ele lhe fizesse um elogio e estendesse o braço para ela, e no entanto, embora tivesse elogiado-a, não fez qualquer gesto ou disse qualquer palavra a mais, porque o seus olhos estavam fixos num ponto atrás dela.  
  
Então, inesperadamente, Dian a pareceu e Lílian achou que fosse seguir na direção de Tiago, que havia sorrido também ao percebê-la. Ela estava apenas parada observando os três, o que gerou um impasse momentâneo e uma confusão na cabeça de Lílian. Ela realmente não estava entendendo. E no momento seguinte, ela teve quase certeza de que estava tudo errado.  
  
Porque Potter estendera-lhe o braço e Remo, num piscar de olhos, estava de braços dados com Dian, embora olhasse Lílian enigmaticamente. E Tiago também não parecia satisfeito e Evans estava apenas confusa. Extremamente confusa. E antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca, Lupin já havia saído. Lílian finalmente entendeu, embora tivesse continuado com uma expressão abobalhada no rosto.  
  
- Não se preocupe - disse Tiago - você logo verá o seu par.  
  
- Após a dança. - Afirmou Evans, sua mente clareando.  
  
Então, definitivamente desgostosa, ela olhou para Tiago que não se preocupou em tirar a expressão vagamente deliciada do rosto, enquanto analisava-a discretamente. Percebendo que ela o encarava, ele sorriu e saíram.  
  
Porque o baile estava começando.  
  
---------------  
  
N/A? Oi! Me desculpem a demora!!! Perdão!!! Bom, mas taí... Todo mundo falou que esse capítulo ficou confuso, e eu espero esclarecer as confusões com o cap 5, tá? Vou dedicar esse capítulo a Lyra, minha migona!! E eu quero reviews, tá bem?! Obrigado aos que deixaram um comentariozinho pra mim!! Bjuxx Lara 


	5. O Baile

Capítulo Cinco: O Baile  
  
Era estranho. Porque ele nunca havia se sentido daquela forma antes. Ele nunca sentira-se nervoso perto de uma garota. No entanto, a Sonserina infernalmente linda conseguia mexer com a cabeça de Sirius Black, afinal. Ele não gostou de sentir-se daquela forma, porque ele parecia um idiota. E ele não costumava parecer um idiota na frente das mulheres, principalmente Sonserinas infernais que o deixavam maluco. Porque ele tinha um sensação estranha e quase nítida de que tudo estava errado e estaria sempre errado perto dela.  
  
Contudo, quando Luize apareceu, finalmente, Sirius não soube se estava tudo perfeito ou simplesmente errado. Entretanto, a visão dela conseguiu fazer uma reviravolta nos pensamentos dele, que não pareciam mais coerentes. Na realidade, Sirius duvidou que fosse capaz de seguir pensamentos lógicos. Ele duvidou que sequer fosse capaz de pensar. Porque aquela visão do paraíso parecia ter tirado as palavras de sua boca e ele sentiu-se repentinamente desarticulado. E aquilo era horrível.  
  
Ela, ao contrário, parecia estar bastante segura ou simplesmente confiante. Ou ela sabia disfarçar seu nervosismo. Ele não soube a resposta, contudo soube apenas que ela não parecia idiota e isso fez Sirius sentir-se pior a cada instante de calma dela. Luize sorriu, e os lábios dela tremeram e ele deu um sorriso menos vacilante que o dela, então. As palavras não estavam saindo, e Sirius tinha uma necessidade gritante de falar a ela o quanto estava bonita, mas sua voz estava travada. E se tentasse dizer, gaguejaria provavelmente. E ele optou pelo caminho mais seguro.  
  
— Eu espero que eu não tenha me atrasado muito. — Ela disse com uma expressão ilegível, sem demonstrar alguma emoção.  
  
— Não se atrasou. De qualquer forma — disse Sirius — o atraso teria sido recompensado.  
  
Luize deu um sorriso. Ele continuou a olhá-la, antes de oferecer o braço a ela, que esticou o braço desnudo e gelado. E ele sentiu-se realmente recompensado por levá-la ao baile.  
  
————————————  
  
Tudo aquilo era péssimo, Lílian teve certeza, no final. Nada que ela já não houvesse suspeitado, não era preciso ser vidente para saber. Embora Tiago tivesse um cheiro delicioso e soubesse dançar particularmente bem, Evans sentia-se desconfortável. E péssima, porque ele não calava a boca, nem quando ela não respondia-lhe.  
  
— ...afinal, você nunca foi muito receptiva. — Ele continuou a falar, sem se importar se ela prestava atenção.  
  
— E não sou. — Ela disse, tentando afastar sua cabeça, quando sentia os lábios dele roçarem nas maçãs de seu rosto quando ele falava. No entanto, quando ela afastou um pouco, seu nariz tocou o dele, e ela ficou suficientemente vermelha para não falar nada e voltar à posição inicial. Tiago, milagrosamente, ficou quieto de repente.  
  
Era ruim, porque era estranho. Porque Lílian não reconhecia a si mesma quando tinha exóticos pensamentos sobre beijar Potter. E a idéia parecia lhe agradar, na pior parte. Então, lutando contra tudo que vinha na sua cabeça, sem um lógica, na realidade, encarou-o nos olhos, sentido suas bochechas corarem com a aproximação. Ele pareceu suficientemente surpreso, enquanto seus olhos, antes de grudarem nos dela, vagaram por todo o salão como que à procura de informações sobre um suposto sonho.  
  
— Você... parou de falar. — Ela comentou sentindo o seu estômago afundar.  
  
— Acho que você não estava gostando muito. — Ele respondeu sem deixar de aprofundar os seus olhos nos verdes dela.  
  
Era melhor quando você falava, Lílian pensou enquanto seguia o ritmo da música, porque assim, eu não tinha esses pensamentos ilógicos e idiotas. Estúpidos, porque beijar Tiago Potter era um ato de nítida estupidez, pelo menos na sua concepção tomada por orgulho. Então, sem perceber, ela apoiou a sua cabeça no ombro dele, sentido o seu perfume. Ele pareceu sinceramente lisonjeado.  
  
— O que houve, Evans? — Tiago perguntou, o cenho franzido.  
  
— O que houve? — Ela repetiu a pergunta, sentindo raiva de si mesma, subitamente, por ter-se deixado levar daquele modo, por pensamentos ilógicos. Então, ela parou repentinamente. — A música acabou, Potter.  
  
E, dizendo isso, ela afastou-se, deixando-o sinceramente surpreso. Sem procurar entende-la — já que tivera razões suficientes para saber que não era possível — ele deixou a pista, ouvindo o ritmo de uma música mais agitada. Lílian havia desaparecido.  
  
——————————  
  
— Eu gostaria de dançar, agora.  
  
— Oh, não. Daqui a pouco, está bem? — Disse Tiago para Dian, com impaciência explícita.  
  
— Ah, Tiago! — Ela disse, emburrada, sentando-se ao lado dele, sabendo que a discussão estava perdida. — Mas você vai dançar comigo depois, né?  
  
— É, quem sabe.. talvez depois. — Seu tom era altamente desinteressado. Então, cansado da voz cansativamente enjoada de Dian, ele levantou-se da mesa e mentiu: — Eu vou buscar bebidas. Volto já.  
  
Como para que dar crédito às suas palavras, ou para apenas acalmar Dian, que agora estava visivelmente raivosa, ele piscou o olho e deu seu melhor sorriso. Ela, então, parecia realmente mais calma. Ele andou vagarosamente até a mesa de bebidas, e desviou-se dela quando percebeu que já estava fora do campo de vista de Dian. Àquela altura, a pista de dança estava cheia, no ritmo animado das músicas tocadas pelo grupo de mulheres extravagantes. Então, caminhando lentamente pelas mesas, e reparando nas pessoas que ali estavam, ele encontrou Lílian, sozinha. E, sem cerimônias, ele sentou-se ao lado dela, sorrindo ao ver a expressão de extrema surpresa no rosto dela.  
  
— Olá, Evans!  
  
— Potter, o que você está fazendo aqui?!  
  
— Conversando com você. — Tiago respondeu como se fosse óbvio.  
  
— EU não estou conversando com você, okay? — Lílian respondeu, com os olhos apertados.  
  
— Por que você está aqui, sozinha? — Ele ignorou a última fala dela.  
  
— Bem, eu não estou sozinha. — Ela disse, com a expressão suavizando-se. Aquilo era estranho, Tiago pensou, porque sempre que a conversa progredia, a raiva dela sempre aumentava, e não diminuía.  
  
— Sim, está.  
  
— E você também. Onde está sua adorável namoradinha? — Ela disse em tom visivelmente irônico.  
  
— Ela não é a minha namoradinha, graças a Deus. — Ele disse em tom agradável.  
  
— Assim você fere os sentimentos da menina. — Lílian comentou sem esconder um sorriso. — Você não conseguiu suportá-la durante muito tempo?  
  
— É... Eu não consegui.  
  
— Tsc... Potter, muito pouco tempo, coitada.  
  
— Na realidade, eu achei que foi tempo demais. — Lílian não respondeu.  
  
— Você está fazendo companhia a ela, Pontas? — Perguntou Remo, que segurava dois copos de cerveja amanteigada, em pé, ao lado de Lílian.  
  
— Sim — Tiago disse — Mas eu já estou de saída. Eu não queria atrapalhar.  
  
E, dizendo isso, ele saiu sem ao menos olhar para qualquer um dos dois. Mas não conseguiu deixar de surpreender-se, quando olhou para trás, após algum tempo, e viu um par de olhos verdes presos nos seus. E, tentando ignorar esse fato, mesmo sabendo que era em vão, ele foi até a mesa de bebidas e levou dois copos de cerveja amanteigada para onde estava Dian, visivelmente chateada.  
  
— Por que você demorou tanto? — Ela perguntou quando o viu.  
  
— Por que houve um imprevisto.  
  
— O quê?  
  
— Duas pessoas pararam para me importunar. — Ele deu um sorriso sem vergonha.  
  
——————————  
  
— Você é muito bonita, sabia?  
  
— Você me lisonjeia. — Ela respondeu secamente.  
  
Ele pode ter desistido agora, Andrômeda rezou silenciosamente, enquanto tentava olhar para qualquer lugar, menos para o rosto de Matt Stannard, que agora, ela pediu novamente, deveria estar sinceramente decepcionado. No entanto, quando olhou, de relance, para ele, o viu sorrindo. Ela não conseguiu esconder o seu desapontamento. Matt era um Corvinal inteligente e bonito, galanteador. Contudo, Andrômeda agora estava suficientemente arrependida por ter aceitado ir ao baile com ele. Muito, muito chato e insistente. E ela não queria nada mais que companhia, ela não o queria.  
  
Porque, no final das contas, ela já estava apaixonada. Apaixonada por uma pessoa que jamais seria aceita pela sua família. Por que, afinal, a sua vida tinha de seguir esse ritmo torto? Não estava certo! Por que não se apaixonava por Matt, por exemplo, que era um puro-sangue rico e bem apessoado? Mas Ted era muito melhor que Matt, ela pensou sem conter um sorriso. Ted era simplesmente maravilhoso! E, manter um relacionamento às escondidas com ele não era fácil, não em Hogwarts. E, logo não poderia ir ao baile com ele. No entanto, dali a alguns instantes, ela poderia inventar uma desculpa para Stannard e ir encontrar-se com ele, finalmente.  
  
— Me desculpe, Matt, eu estou morrendo de dor de cabeça. — Ela disse com um ar falsamente aborrecido. — Mil desculpas! Mas está insuportável! Você se importa? Se não, eu fico aqui, sem problemas...  
  
— Não, Andrômeda, claro que não. — Ele espondeu atenciosamente. — Claro que não. Vamos, eu te acompanho.  
  
— Não! Não, por favor, não se incomode, eu sentiria remorso, já estou te fazendo perder o baile. Não. Eu posso me virar sozinha. — Ela disse, alisando o cabelo.  
  
— Tudo bem, então. — Ele disse, dando-lhe um beijo.  
  
Lentamente, ela caminhou para longe do campo de visão dele. E, quando teve certeza de que ele não mais a via, ela apressou seu passo em direção a Torre de Astronomia. O castelo, naquelas circunstâncias, parecia sombriamente vazio. Então, quando ela alcançou o topo da escadaria e entrou na sala, Andrômeda não pôde conter um sorriso.  
  
— Ted!  
  
————————  
  
Lílian estava sentido-se quase entediada. Na realidade, ela sentia-se aborrecida por estar tendo uma conversa comum com Remo, enquanto o baile corria num ritmo animado. E, como Remo não sabia e nem gostava de dançar, eles estava parados no meio do jardim, parcialmente deserto, conversando sobre Transfiguração. E Lílian estava redondamente enganada ao crer, ingenuamente, de que o ir ao baile com Lupin seria extremamente divertido. Afinal, Remo simplesmente não era divertido. Era uma pessoa recatada e inteligente, até interessante. Tudo que era realmente dispensável num companheiro para um baile.  
  
— Eu devo estar te entediando. — Ele disse, sorrindo.  
  
— Claro que não, Remo! Claro que não! — Ela respondeu dando o seu melhor sorriso.  
  
— Você quer dançar?  
  
— Não, não quero. — Lílian respondeu, sabendo que ele próprio não gostaria.  
  
— Bem, então tudo bem. — Ele deu um sorriso alegre. — Vamos lá pra dentro? Aqui está bem monótono, não é?  
  
— Vamos, vamos sim. — Disse Lílian com uma falsa animação. Remo aproximou- se dela, então, e enlaçou sua mão na dela.  
  
A garota sentiu seu rosto corar quando Lupin, com a mão livre, segurou seu queixo e a fez olhar-lhe nos olhos. Era totalmente assustador, porque ele estava muito sério, muito bonito e muito tentador. E era muito estranho para ela pensar em Remo daquela forma, já que ele jamais lhe parecera nada mais que um amigo. No entanto, quando ele fechou os olhos e inclinou-se para beijá-la, Lílian percebeu que aquilo não fazia diferença. Afinal, ele era uma pessoa formidável.  
  
O beijo dele era doce e calmo, totalmente diferente do beijo desesperado de Tiago, ela pensou. Era delicado e sensacional. E ela se perguntou se talvez já tivesse experimentado uma sensação como aquela, quando ela lembrou-se novamente do beijo do Potter. Inferno! Ele tinha que atrapalhar até os seus beijos! Delicadamente, Remo a enlaçou pela cintura, enquanto Lílian afagava vagarosamente o pescoço e os cabelos dele. Ela pensou o quão romântico aquilo parecia, com a lua nova banhando-os, quase sozinhos, naquele lugar tão bonito.  
  
Talvez, ela gostaria de que aquele beijo durasse muito, muito tempo, mas mesmo quando os minutos se arrastavam, Lílian não ficava satisfeita. No entanto, tudo que é bom, dura tempo suficiente para se tornar inesquecível. E tornou-se, por mais obtuso que fosse beijá-lo pensando numa pessoa teoricamente odiosa. Estranhamente, quando ele conseguia ocupar seus pensamentos a todo instante. Aquilo estava tornando-se patético. Ela não poderia pensar em Tiago Potter. Não.  
  
Mas inevitavelmente pensava nele. Porque era como se estivesse com uma música que não saia de sua cabeça. E, beijando Remo, ela tentava afastar Potter de seus pensamentos. E ela odiava pensar em Tiago Potter! Ela odiava ter que admitir que ele poderia estar gerando sentimentos conflitantes dentro dela. Por que ele conseguiu isso?! Lílian deveria odiá-lo! E não pensar nele com pesar por ele estar dançando com uma outra garota!  
  
— Remo, não dá.  
  
— O que, Lílian? — Ele perguntou visivelmente decepcionado por ela ter quebrado o beijo.  
  
—Não dá, eu tentei. Eu juro que eu tentei Mas tem uma pessoa na minha cabeça. Eu não queria que ela estivesse na minha cabeça, mas ela está. E quando eu te beijei, pensando em outra pessoa, eu me senti péssima! Eu me senti horrível!  
  
— Lílian, eu não vou dizer que eu fico satisfeito com isso, tudo bem? Porque eu não fico. Mas eu vou tentar te entender. — Ele deu um sorriso torto.  
  
— Me desculpe. Ainda por cima, essa pessoa não vale a pena!  
  
— Se você pensa nela, ela deve valer muito mais que você imagina. — Remo respondeu e Lílian não disse nada, ela não conseguiu responder, porque, talvez, ele estivesse certo.  
  
———————  
  
Tiago finalmente conseguiu chegar a uma conclusão. Era realmente complicado acompanhar o seu verdadeiro raciocínio, mas ele tentava faze-lo, para distrair-se enquanto dançava com Dian. Era mais ou menos isso. Ele gostava de Lílian. Ele queria Lílian, porque ela era impressionantemente maravilhosa, irreverente, segura de si. No entanto, ela estava vencendo-o pelo cansaço. Afinal, Tiago estava muito cansado de ser tratado mal por ela. Estava cansado de levar patada. Um dia ele tinha de desistir. E esse dia estava prestes a chegar. Ele iria saber logo. Ele tinha maiores pretensões para mais tarde.  
  
A música acabou, e com ela, seus pensamentos dissiparam-se rapidamente, quando foi anunciado o fim do baile. Dian, com uma expressão terrivelmente emburrada, segurou sua mão e conduziu-o para torre da Grifinória, despediu- se dele com um beijo no rosto e subiu para o seu dormitório, deixando-o na Sala Comunal, junto de outros casais que chegavam. Olhando atentamente para a entrada, Tiago esperou que pessoa que esperava aparecesse.  
  
Lílian estava sorrindo levemente sem graça quando entrou na Torre. Remo, ao seu lado, não falava nada. Tiago observou-os atentamente até que a garota pudesse captar o seu olhar e retribuí-lo a seu modo mais discreto. Entretanto, o lobisomem continuou sem perceber nada quando despediu-se de Evans com um beijo em seu rosto e subiu as escadas que davam acesso ao dormitório masculino, deixando-a parada onde estava. Potter aproximou-se dela, que também não pareceu surpresa, ou tentou esquivar-se dele.  
  
— Olá, Evans.  
  
— Você ainda não se cansou de mim por hoje? — Ela perguntou com irritação na voz. — Sabe? Porque eu já troquei muitas palavras com você hoje, talvez muito mais do que eu já troquei na minha vida inteira!  
  
— Não, eu não me canso de você. — Tiago respondeu calmamente.  
  
— Você acha que eu já não percebi? Vamos, fala!  
  
— Não precisa ficar nervosa. Eu não estou te prendendo aqui, se for pra ser grosseira, pode ir. — Ele retrucou com um tom irritado também. Lílian ficou visivelmente sem graça.  
  
— Não, tudo bem. Fala — respondeu num tom mais brando.  
  
— Primeiro, você tem que engolir o teu orgulho, tá sabendo? Porque senão, não tem a mínima condição de começar o papo.  
  
— Missão impossível. — Ela deu um suspiro em seguida. — Okay, mas eu vou tentar. Fala.  
  
— Pense com carinho, tudo bem? — Lílian confirmou com a cabeça, começando a sentir sua paciência esgotar-se. — Você quer ir no próximo fim de semana em Hogsmead comigo?  
  
Lílian sentiu sua pernas fraquejarem, seus joelhos cederem, sua boca secar, sua mãos tremerem, seu coração acelerar-se subitamente. Engoliu em seco, ainda encarando Tiago num misto de nervosismo e arrependimento precoce. "Engolir o orgulho. Engolir o orgulho. Só isso. Engolir o orgulho". Ela repetia mentalmente convencendo-se de que engolir o orgulho era tudo que precisava naquele instante para poder dizer o que queria e tentava ignorar. Suspirou profundamente, enquanto sentia as palavras dançando na ponta de sua língua.  
  
— Olha, Potter, eu...  
  
—————————-  
  
N/A: Olá! Bom, acho que eu vou falar muito, então vamos por ordem...  
  
Primeiro, eu queria dedicar esse capítulo a alguém que sempre me ajuda, sempre me apoia e me põe pra cima: Lyra Black (Luize). E vou aproveitar para fazer propaganda das fics dela: Miss You Love (Sirius/PO), que é muito show, e Ainda Amo Você (Sirius/Bellatrix) que é perfeita!! Bom, leiam, porque vale a pena. E, amiga, muito obrigada por tudo! ^^  
  
Eh... Mil desculpas pela demora. Desculpa mesmo, mas não é de propósito, eu juro. Eu não consigo escrever rápido, e eu nunca fico satisfeita com o que sai e acabo pagando uma vez, no mínimo, e escrevendo de novo, até que eu fique mais conformada. E antes eu estava menos enrolada, porque quando eu mandava um capítulo o outro já estava pronto e assim por diante, mas agora me complicou, porque eu recebi emails, comentários, essas coisas, reclamando que eu demoro muito pra postar o capítulo, e eu publiquei o cap. 4 quando o 5 não estava nem na metade. E esse capítulo foi particularmente difícil pra mim escrever, faltou inspiração e tempo. Eu realmente espero que ele tenha valido a pena.  
  
Outro: Eu não estava com a fic toda pronta, óbvio, e agora eu já estou com os capítulos decididos. Ela não vai ser muito longa, provavelmente (leram bem? PROVAVELMENTE!) serão 7 capítulos e mais um prólogo. E eu espero que possa agradar ^^  
  
O capítulo seis está com umas quatro páginas ainda Nada muito completo. Então, eu VOU demorar pra postar. Eu juro que eu vou fazer o máximo que eu puder para ser menos lerda. Vou tentar escrever na aula e passar pro computador a noite, mas as atualização, de qualquer forma, devido a outros fatores, só sairão no final de semana, tudo bem? Vejam bem, em qualquer final de semana, nada programado! Eu espero que vocês me compreendam, de coração. Me desculpem, de verdade, mas...  
  
Muito, muito obrigada pelos comentários que vcs deixaram! Vcs são muito fofos! Eu espero não ter decepcionado vocês com o baile, de verdade! E... Eu quero MAIS!! Digam o que vcs acharam desse capítulo, okay? Eu ADORO saber a opinião de vcs!  
  
De novo, desculpa a demora, bom recomeço de aulas, fiquem com os anjinhos...  
  
Beijokas  
  
Lara 


	6. De Reconhecimentos e Orgulhos Vencidos

Capítulo Seis: De Reconhecimentos e Orgulhos Vencidos:  
  
Lílian sentia frio. Na realidade, ela não se importava com aquilo, porque sua mente parecia presa a pensamentos inquietantes. O vento soprava fortemente, mas não nevava. E, sentada à beira do lago, encolhida e de olhos fechados, ela estava apenas concentrada em uma pessoa. Talvez, Evans pensou chateada, fosse melhor esquecer o assunto, porque de alguma forma, apesar de saber que havia feito a coisa certa, ele estava preste a arrepender-se de tudo. E aquela idéia não lhe era agradável. Afinal, se deixasse para pensar em Tiago Potter depois, ou mais especificamente na visita a Hogsmead com ele, ela poderia esquecer o suposto arrependimento.  
  
Ainda sem abrir seus olhos, ela percebeu que havia alguém se aproximando. Entretanto, não sentiu qualquer vontade ou curiosidade de saber quem era. E, com grande sorte, não seriam conhecidos e não lhe importunariam. Já que estava ali, naquele frio horrendo, apenas para ficar sozinha. Então, ela pediu silenciosamente para que não fosse incomodada de forma alguma. Ainda que sua mente estivesse instigando-lhe a olhar para constatar de que /i era Tiago Potter.  
  
— Lílian! — Ela escutou aquela voz, surpresa, constatando que suas preces não haviam sido atendidas.  
  
Lílian observou atenciosamente cada uma das garotas que se aproximavam, com um pouco de remorso. Afinal, desde o início daquele ano, sequer havia ido falar com Maggie e Kelly Weston, que haviam sido suas amigas desde seu primeiro ano. As duas estavam com uma cor mais morena, e Lílian julgou que elas houvessem viajado durante o feriado para um lugar ao sul. Daquela forma, entretanto, as gêmeas que estudavam na Corvinal, estavam muito mais bonitas, porque seus cabelos castanhos claros e seus olhos azuis pareciam realçar. Deu um sorriso sinceramente contente quando elas sentaram-se a sua frente.  
  
— Maggie! Kelly! Puxa! Por onde vocês andaram?  
  
— Caribe. Olha que chique! — Respondeu Maggie com um sorriso. — Ei, por que você não nos procura mais? Nós estávamos achando que estava com raiva de nós!  
  
— Claro que não! Eu virei monitora, sabe? Eu ando ficando louca! — Lílian disse. — E por que vocês não me procuraram também?  
  
— Você não sabe de nada! Nós andamos muito atarefadas ultimamente, porque nós estávamos namorando, vai dizer que não sabia?  
  
— Não! Que absurdo, vocês nem me contaram! Quem?  
  
— Eu estou namorando Jim Preston, sabe? Ele é da Corvinal também. — Kelly comentou, animada. — E ela, estava ficando com...  
  
— Ei, ei, ei! Não vamos entrar em detalhes sobre o meu passado obscuro, não é? — Cortou Maggie com um gesto brusco.  
  
— Passado obscuro, Maggie? Qual é! Conte para Lílian, não faz mal...  
  
— Vê se não comenta, tá bom?  
  
— Tudo bem. Agora me diga quem é. — Lílian pediu.  
  
— Severosnape. Bom, mas e as novidades? E você está namorando também? — Maggie disse rapidamente, enquanto tentava descartar com um gesto da mão, a expressão confusa de Lílian. — Conte sobre você agora.  
  
— Contar o quê?  
  
— Qualquer coisa! As novidades!  
  
— Não é exatamente uma coisa boa. — Lílian respondeu enquanto arrancava grama com as mãos. — Na realidade, eu acho isso muito ruim.  
  
— O quê?  
  
— Eu aceitei ir a Hogsmead com Tiago. — A monitora ruiva disse, finalmente levantando os olhos, observando as diferentes reações das irmãs a sua frente.  
  
— Nossa! Finalmente, hein? O que aconteceu? Ele te venceu pelo cansaço? — Perguntou Kelly, ainda que a irmã achasse tudo aquilo absurdo.  
  
— Infelizmente, você quer dizer, né? Qual é, Lílian, você enlouqueceu? — Perguntou Maggie, indignada.  
  
— Vocês querem saber? Sim, eu acho que eu enlouqueci. — Ela deu um suspiro antes de continuar. — Eu realmente acho porque eu ando pensando no Potter numa freqüência absurda! E são pensamentos bons em relação a ele, vocês acreditam?  
  
— Não, eu não acredito! — Continuou soltando sua indignação, Maggie, com uma expressão horrível.  
  
— Você está apaixonada?  
  
— Não! Quero dizer, eu não sei... Eu não queria... Tem tanta gente melhor, vocês não acham? Mas o Tiago... O Tiago, ah, eu não sei, ele faz o meu coração acelerar! — Disse Lílian desanimada. — Eu queria continuar olhando pra ele e sentir muita raiva, mas eu não consigo! Por que eu não consigo?  
  
— Porque essa já passou. Dá uma chance ao que você sente.  
  
— Eu sei que já passou. E eu acredito que estou dando mais chance do que deveria. — Reclamou Evans.  
  
— Não, você não tem culpa! — Disse Kelly.  
  
— A culpa é dele! — Disse a outra irmã.  
  
— Cala a boca, Maggie, assim você não ajuda! — Reclamou Kelly. — Lílian, não dê ouvido a ela, sim?  
  
— Eu já dei, e eu sinceramente gostaria de apoiar, mas essas coisas só me deixam nervosa!  
  
— Eu não esperava que isso fosse acontecer. — Disse Maggie, séria.  
  
— Eu também não. Sabe o que é? Essas coisas de destino, a gente não pode fugir. — Disse Lílian sorrindo. — Talvez eu deva aprender a engolir o meu orgulho, vocês não acham? Tiago não é pior pessoa do universo. Ele é um cara legal.  
  
— Que surpresa ouvir isso de você.  
  
— Ah, qual é gente! É só uma ida a Hogsmead. Eu não vou casar com ele! — Disse Lílian sorrindo.  
  
———————————————  
  
— Não? Como não? — Perguntou Tiago parecendo indignado.  
  
— Não, ué! — Respondeu Sirius, chateado.  
  
— Por que, então? — Remo reformulou a pergunta.  
  
— Não sei. A gente ficou conversando e conversando. Daí o baile acabou e não rolou nada. Qual o problema?  
  
— Se fosse um de nós, nós já teríamos apanhado, você não acha? — Argumentou o Lobisomem, com um sorriso de deboche.  
  
— Mas o que eu posso fazer? Qual é, gente, vocês acham que foi por falta de capacidade?  
  
— Eu não acho. — Manifestou-se Pedro. — Eu tenho certeza.  
  
— Não foi! Só não rolou na hora. Eu não tenho pressa. Vai rolar, vocês vão ver. — Disse Sirius, inconformado. — Luize é uma garota especial.  
  
— Eu realmente acho que é. Porque tudo isso é inédito. — Disse Tiago, rindo.  
  
— É inédito. Eu nunca tinha pegado uma garota que nem ela. — Comentou Almofadinhas com um sorriso.  
  
— Você nem pegou a garota, cara!  
  
— Ainda. Ainda não peguei, porque isso não demora muito.  
  
— Eu se fosse você, não teria muita certeza disso. — Tiago disse com um tom duvidoso, enquanto servia-se de torta de abóbora, olhando significativamente para a mesa da Sonserina.  
  
— Pontas, ela é amiga do Nott. Deixa a garota com o mau gosto dela. — Respondeu Black, definitivamente chateado com toda a conversa.  
  
— Ei, o que está acontecendo? — Perguntou Andrômeda, em pé, ao lado de Tiago.  
  
— Olá, And. — Cumprimentou o Monitor-Chefe, sorrindo. — O que está acontecendo? Nada.  
  
— Como nada? — Ela perguntou, sentando-se entre Tiago e Sirius, servindo-se de suco.  
  
— É, exatamente nada. Sirius não fez nada. — Respondeu Remo, frisando a última palavra.  
  
— Isso tem haver com mulher...? — Ela meio que afirmou, olhando significativamente para a mesa da Sonserina.  
  
— Claro.  
  
— Por que meu primo não fez nada? Como assim?  
  
— Ele não fez nada com ela, ué. — Disse Potter, como se fosse óbvio.  
  
— Não creio... — Andrômeda riu ironicamente. — Como as coisas mudam, hein, Sirius? Eu não esperava isso de você! A noite toda e nada!  
  
— E o que vocês todos têm a ver com isso, hein? — Ele disse, por fim, raivoso.  
  
— Tá, acabou o assunto. — Cortou a prima com um sorriso. — Tiago! Eu estou sabendo! — Tiago colocou o dedo indicador sobre a boca na hora.  
  
— Sabendo sobre o quê?  
  
— Acho que Lílian foi reclamar de você de novo, acredita?! — Andrômeda disse, dirigindo-lhe um olhar confidente. Tiago sorriu.  
  
— Que novidade! — Ironizou Sirius.  
  
———————————————  
  
— O que você sabe? — Tiago perguntou em voz baixa, disfarçando para que seu professor não o visse conversando.  
  
— Eu? Ué, que a Evans aceitou o seu convite! — Disse Andrômeda animadamente.  
  
— Não fala pra ninguém.  
  
— Não? Por quê? — Ela perguntou.  
  
— Porque o segredo é a chave do sucesso. — And suprimiu uma risada.  
  
— Você fala como se fosse uma obra engenhosa.  
  
— Mas é um grande feito. — Tiago argumentou ainda em voz baixa, fingindo estar copiando a matéria do quadro negro enquanto conversava.  
  
— Se você analisar o ponto de vista de que Lílian é uma garota muito complicada, sim.  
  
— E é exatamente por isso, Andrômeda. — Ele pediu, olhando-a seriamente. Black lançou-lhe um olhar confidente e sorriu.  
  
— Pode deixar. Mas você tem certeza que vai...?  
  
— Não. Talvez não aconteça nada. — Tiago disse, dando de ombros.  
  
— Eu gostaria de ver você com alguém que realmente o mereça.  
  
— Por que você está dizendo isso? — Ele perguntou, encarando-a. — Você acha que ela não é a pessoa certa?  
  
— Não sei.  
  
— Ela é, eu sei. — Tiago disse, confiante.  
  
— Como você sabe?  
  
— Porque eu amo Lílian.  
  
———————————————————  
  
N/A: Podem me matar pela demora (isso se ainda há alguém lendo essa fic!). Mil perdões, eu ia apagar a fic, porque eu não tava mais conseguindo terminar. Esse é o último capítulo. Eu não vou mostrar o final de semana em Hogsmead, porque eu achei que ia ficar muito meloso e sem graça. =P  
  
Então, teremos um epílogo e eu vou tentar dar o melhor de mim! Juro! Não demoro, eu juro! Apesar de eu estar atarefada com Kiss Me, eu vou conseguir! =D Não esperem um mar de rosas, não vai ser assim, tá?  
  
Obrigada às pessoas que deixaram reviews e que tiveram paciência comigo. Essa foi a minha primeira fic publicada e eu vou ficar muito feliz se eu conseguir concluí-la.  
  
Até o epílogo! Becitos Lara 


	7. Epílogo

Epílogo:  
  
Tiago abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo Harry aninhado e seus braços. Seu filho parecia dormir tranqüilamente, enquanto Lílian preparava uma torta de Abóbora na cozinha. Ele podia sentir o cheiro. Não tão delicioso, entretanto. Lílian não era uma cozinheira formidável, ele sorriu então, lembrando-se de quando tentara fazer um prato francês ensinado por sua sogra. Um desastre. Mas aquilo não parecia fazer Lílian desistir da cozinha. Ela era uma mulher persistente.  
  
Não apenas naquele quesito, entretanto. Ela não parecia infeliz enquanto vivia numa casa minúscula, numa cidade desconhecida, sem qualquer direito de visitas. A não ser de Sirius. Era uma mulher fantástica, e talvez não fosse só por suas qualidades que Tiago a amava. E ele amava o modo como ela parecia enfurecida quando ele não a obedecia, ao passo que ela era terrivelmente ditadora. Além de ter uma péssima mania de organização excessiva. E ainda, apesar de tudo, ele não sabia como poderia sobreviver sem ela.  
  
— Meu amor, coloque Harry no berço e venha comer. — Ela disse da cozinha.  
  
Tiago levantou-se cuidadosamente, levou Harry até o seu quarto minúsculo, colorido de azul profundo, com miniaturas horríveis de vassouras. Tiago havia dito a Lílian que era feias demais e mal feitas, mas ela não lhe dera ouvidos, como na maioria das vezes o fazia. Ajeitou o filho no berço e voltou até a cozinha.  
  
— Hoje é dia das bruxas, nós tínhamos de fazer um prato especial. — Ela sorriu, adivinhando seus pensamentos. — Não, eu acho que não está tão ruim quanto aquele prato francês.  
  
— Eu não pensei nisso!  
  
— At parece que eu não te conheço — Lílian sorriu, então, sentando-se no colo do marido. — Eu te conheço perfeitamente. E eu acho que mesmo antes de nós começarmos a namorar.  
  
— Óbvio. Eu e minha mania de perseguição. — Ela riu.  
  
— Vamos, agora coma — disse enquanto partia um pedaço da torta e levava até a boca do marido. — Não precisa ter medo!  
  
— Está boa! — Disse Tiago ainda com a boca cheia, soando verdadeiramente falso.  
  
— Oh, eu sou a pior mulher da face da Terra! — Lílian disse, falsamente indignada, enquanto jogava a torta em cima da pia. — O que nós vamos comer agora?  
  
— Eu não disse que estava ruim! — Ele protestou, mas a esposa o ignorou.  
  
— O que nós vamos comer agora? — Lílian repetiu.  
  
— Eu não estou com fome. Você está?  
  
— Não — Ela respondeu, frustrada. — Mas eu queria um jantar especial de Dia das Bruxas...  
  
— Ano que vem nós fazemos uma comemoração maior e melhor — Ele sorriu, enlaçando-a por trás. — Chamamos Remo, Pedro, Sirius, Kelly, Maggie e outras pessoas também. Será mais divertido — Tiago continuou, tentando esconder sua tristeza.  
  
— Eu sei, meu amor, que é difícil. Mas não importa, nós estamos juntos nessa. E Harry está bem — ela disse, enquanto se virava para acariciar o rosto do marido. Em seguida, ela depositou em beijo cálido em seus lábios, soltando um suspiro, antes de abraça-lo fortemente. — Quando isso vai acabar?  
  
— Logo, Lílian, logo. Tudo vai acabar.  
  
— E se...? — Ela começou com lágrimas nos olhos. Tiago colocou o dedo indicador sobre seus lábios para que ela não terminasse.  
  
— Nós estaremos juntos. Sempre. Não importa o que aconteça.  
  
— Eu te amo tanto, tanto, que eu não sei o que eu faria se alguma coisa acontecesse com você.  
  
— Você cuidaria de Harry, com a certeza de que nós sempre nos encontraremos depois. — Tiago disse, absolutamente convicto.  
  
— Encontraremos? — Ela questionou, tentando segurar o fluxo de lágrimas.  
  
— Sim, meu amor. Jamais duvide disso — Tiago respondeu, secando as lágrimas dela. — Vamos falar de outra coisa?  
  
— E então, quando Pedro vem? Não temos mais a companhia de Sirius, mas Pedro é bastante divertido.  
  
— Essa semana, ele me disse que talvez só possa vir no sábado.  
  
— Espero que ele nos anime um pouco. — Lílian riu, sentando-se no sofá, ao lado do marido.  
  
Eles não falaram nada por um longo tempo. Lílian pensava sobre o que eles haviam dito. De fato, nada poderia ser importante, enquanto estivesse com Tiago e Harry. Era apenas daquilo que ela precisava. De nada mais. Porque eles eram a sua vida, não importava onde estavam e o que estava acontecendo. Era para eles que ela viveria. E nada mais importava. Lílian olhou para o marido, então, e ele retribui o olhar, enlaçando sua mão. Era inacreditável, ela pensou, como podia amar tanto uma pessoa.  
  
— Eu te amo. — Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.  
  
— Eu te amo muito, Lílian. — Tiago devolveu, acariciando sua mão.  
  
Novamente, nenhum dos dois disse mais nada por um longo tempo. E Lílian pensou que seu marido tivesse dormido, até que ela sentiu sua mão ser afagada novamente. Tudo parecia absolutamente silencioso, e Harry dormia tranqüilamente em seu quarto. Até que, para o seu total desespero, ela escutou a porta ser aberta com violência, batendo fortemente contra a parede. E o trotar desesperado de passos no andar de baixo. Os dois, então, levantaram-se, Tiago ainda segurando-a fortemente pela mão.  
  
— Lílian, não se esqueça nunca, de que sempre estaremos juntos. Aconteça o que acontecer. — Dizendo isso, ele desceu as escadas rapidamente, ouvindo o grito desesperado de Lílian, que corria para o quarto de Harry.  
  
— Meu amor...!  
  
Palavras coerentes talvez não foram mais ouvidas. Mas os gritos ecoaram longamente por aquela noite sombria. Gritos de desespero, de triunfo e medo. E então, os gritos cessaram, até que apenas o choro de um bebê fosse escutado. E Harry estava vivo. Vivo, enfim, porque o amor fizera toda a diferença.  
  
De onde quer que os dois estivessem, Tiago e Lílian estavam juntos, zelando por seu filho.  
  
——————————  
  
N/A: hahahaha Foi mais rápido que eu esperava!  
  
Espero que tenham gostado! E essa fic é exclusivamente dedicada a Luize Black e a Ameria Asakura Black, que me deram incentivo pra a continuar! Amo vcs!  
  
Beijoss!! 


End file.
